Redemption or Return
by Arlena Hawke
Summary: After Revan kills Malak and takes his place, what has the powerful Sith Lord got planned? How will the galaxy fare in this turn of events? What will happen? Is this the Redemption or Return of Revan?
1. Chapter 1: Solidifying Power

A/N: This story starts directly after Malak's death on the Star Forge. Only Bastila and Revan are dark side and no one else knows. In other words, the scene in which Carth (maybe Mission) run off after you reveal you are going to be Sith will happen soon on the Star Forge.

* * *

"And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing." Malak's metallic voice croaked as he succumbed to death. His frail, yet tall and muscular, body dropped to the floor with a thud. Bastila approached Revan and smiled. They had won; they were the leaders of the Sith now. Well, Revan was.

"Come; let us inform our friends of our new alignment," Bastila encouraged with a smirk to which Revan silently nodded and spun round to leave. Revan's long black robe was custom made. It was like a Jedi robe except it was black and red, instead of brown and white. Bastila wore her traditional robe, but it was black and red. Revan's single bladed blood red lightsaber was sat in his hip holster and Bastila's double bladed was in her hand. The silent walk back to the hangar was covered with bodies of Malak's 'truly loyal' followers. Bastila had managed to get many of Malak's own men to turn on him, Karath included. As they got closer to the hangar, more and more alive Sith personnel were present, clearing the 'traitors'. As Revan's control was slowly certified, Star Forge defences slowly retargeted to 'loyal Malak' cruisers and Republic Capital Ships. Admiral Dodonna and Master Vandar led the charge and most of the Republic's forces were here. It was a last ditch attempt, and it was about to fail.

"Karath!" Lord Revan shouted at his main Admiral and Karath came running over.

"Yes, Lord Revan?" Karath bowed to Lady Bastila and Lord Revan.

"Get any Malak supporters dealt with and then re-double efforts to destroy the Republic fleet," Lord Revan barked at the former Republic Admiral.

"Yes, Lord Revan." Karath bowed again before dishing orders out to his subordinates. As the Star Forge came back under Revan's might, it changed. Sentry droids, Assault droids, Auto Turrets of all types, Astromech and Protocol droids, Sith soldiers, Sith Initiates and Apprentices, Technicians, Captains and Medical droids filled the station, solidifying his power.

* * *

Revan and Bastila entered the Hangar to find the Ebon Hawk and her crew waiting.

"I have some very important news," Revan announced, with a smirk and a beckoning gesture.

"Did you do it?" Carth asked, impatient as ever.

"Of course he did, and he took his place as Lord of the Sith!" Bastila shouted, with dark glee.

"What?" Carth stepped back, stunned by both Bastila's attitude and her revelation.

"That's correct, anyone who opposes me will be sent to the Republic Fleet to die there. I will not kill you myself," Revan offered.

"Glorious Statement: My Master has returned and I can finally serve him," HK-47 stated with glee. He moved to the side of Revan, with Bastila on the other side. Zaalbar spoke next.

"I swore a life debt to you and you freed my world. I will gladly follow you if you treat other worlds like you did mine," Zaalbar spoke in his native tongue. He approached Revan and stood behind Bastila. T3-M4 rolled to Revan's feet and joined up. Juhani spoke next.

"A true Jedi, like you, never falls completely," Juhani reasoned.

"But how did falling feel for you? On Dantooine, you tasted true power then!" Revan argued back. Jolee and Carth slowly backed towards the Jedi Snub Fighters. Juhani opened and closed her mouth in protest. Revan sensed her internal conflict.

"Remember, the Jedi Code forbids love but the Sith Code does not," Revan reasoned further. Juhani looked up in surprise. Revan remembered Belaya and the concerning notes in her voice when Juhani turned and the joy when she returned. Juhani walked over and stood behind HK. Jolee, Carth, Canderous and Mission remained.

"I will fight by your side, Revan, whomever you serve. Light and Dark have no meaning to me. You are a great General and military leader, so I will join you," Canderous spoke and approached the group. He stood next to Bastila. The group's heads turned to Mission.

"Well, I don't like it, Big Z thinks it is a good idea and I saw how you treated Kashyyyk so... I'm in," Mission decided and stood next to Zaalbar.

"Fools, all of you, you have seen what the dark side does to people!" Jolee shouted. Admiral Karath entered and handed Lord Revan a report on the spread of his influence throughout the expanse of The Empire. Carth gasped and charged at him, screaming.

"How dare you side with him? He is a murderer!" Carth yelled as he began shooting his personal blaster at the group. HK and Canderous were quick to respond and fired back. Revan pulled his team behind cover and Force Pushed Carth back to Jolee. Jolee pulled the unconscious Carth into a Fighter and set autopilot for the Flagship '_The Admirable_'.

"Admiral, open fire on that ship and all Republic ships!" Lord Revan ordered as he looked at the report. Admiral Karath ran back to his station as the team returned to the Star Forge Bridge. The view of the battle looked very good. The Star Forges defence systems were taking out Republic Fighters as more Sith Fighters poured out of the hangars. The Sith Fleet repositioned itself to defend the station and to receive the benefits of its Close Range Turrets and constant Fighter cover.

"Go and get your new outfits. Bastila and Juhani, your robes are going to be like mine. Your lightsabers are there too. Zaalbar, HK-47 and T3-M4, you stay here with me. Canderous, Mission, your uniforms are a grey and black uniform like some of my high ranking military," Revan informed. As the team dispersed, the battle continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Return

Revan's team returned with their new uniforms. Bastila displayed her double bladed purple saber and Juhani, her single bladed red. T3-M4 hacked into the systems, rewrote the security codes, and dispersed them to the team and Admiral Karath. He and the few remaining Admirals coordinated the attack from The Star Forge. As the Snub fighter returned to '_The Admirable_', the Republic's offensive grew massively but could not break through. Several ships turned and retreated while the rest were annihilated. The Sith had won, but at horrible cost. Several Sith battle cruisers and many high-ranking officers were killed, due to Revan overthrowing Malak and the Republic's surprise attack.

"Well, that was fun," Bastila commented and smiled.

"Admiral, did you get to Dantooine in your conquest?" Lord Revan inquired.

"Yes, Sir, but the Third Fleet waved us off," Admiral Karath reported.

"Then build me a Battle Fleet." Lord Revan ordered.

"Malak had one ready," Admiral Karath revealed. He lead Lord Revan to a display terminal that showed the interior of the station. It showed a fleet of massive size. It had 25 ships, with an amazing flagship.

"25 laser cannons, 10 protons turrets, multivariable shields, detachable command centre, 3 main hangars, 7 side hangars and a flagship called '_The Return'_," the Admiral listed.

"Detachable command centre?" Canderous questioned.

"The bridge can be detached and the ship controlled from another location," Admiral Karath informed.

"Wow," Lady Bastila gasped.

"This is the Star Forge," Admiral Karath laughed.

"How soon?" Juhani asked.

"Now, just enter a level 9 command code and you're done." Admiral Karath briefed. Lord Revan entered his code and The Star Forge's main hangars opened revealing the Fleet.

"I want your best staff on those ships, Admiral." Lord Revan ordered. Admiral Karath saluted and hurried away. T3 began construction of more baseline ships as the crew made its way back to the _Hawk_. The crew formed a horizontal line as they walked down the corridor. The sight was one to behold. Even with the damage, The Star Forge was still a formidable station and could do without its commander.

* * *

As the crew returned to their places on the _Hawk_, Juhani went to meditate in the storage compartment, Canderous tampered with his rifle in the swoop bike hold, Bastila went to pilot the ship with Mission, Zaalbar took his usual defensive spot in the main room and HK and T3 roamed the ship on patrol mode. Revan went to his quarters to meditate. The _Hawk_ departed for _'The Return'_ and would arrive in a few hours, due to the size of the 25 ship fleet and their ship was the flagship. About half an hour later, Bastila entered the room. Revan and Bastila had an 'intimate relationship' but Bastila had not mentioned it since. Revan tried to use their bond but failed.

"Revan?" Bastila summoned Revan from meditation. Revan stood and approached with a smile.

"Yes, my Apprentice?" Revan teased.

"Shut up. I want to talk about us," Bastila pushed him down on to his bed and positioned herself on top.

"A bit forward, Bastila?" he laughed.

"I love you, Revan. When I said no before, I was a Jedi and bound by an 'honourable code' but now I say yes," she explained.

"Well, how can I say no to a beautiful passionate woman?" Revan teased further.

"You can't," Bastila whispered. Revan leaned in and kissed her. An eruption of passion and love, which did not occur before, littered the room as the two dark lovers fused together. Moans of appreciation were barely heard over the muffled sound of the lovers. When they separated, gasping for breath, both looked into each other's eyes.

"That was something." Bastila gasped in awe.

"Yes it was." Revan added.

"Guys, get ready to pack up and move on out." Missions enthusiastic voice rang throughout the ship as various crewmembers prepared to transfer over. The _Hawk_ landed in the Hangar of '_The Return_' and then proceeded to the Bridge. The ship had received many new personnel. Tens of Sith, hundreds of soldiers and lots of tech. The bridge was impressive. Admiral Karath greeted the group.

* * *

"Welcome to _The Return,_" Admiral Karath introduced.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral," Lord Revan revealed.

"A promotion?" Grand Admiral Karath stumbled.

"You've earned it, Grand Admiral," Lady Bastila noted.

"Thank you, Sir. Now, your quarters are at the back. One for each of you and it does come with us if we detach," Grand Admiral Karath explained.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral," Lord Revan thanked before walking to the front of the bridge. Mission, Juhani, Zaalbar and Canderous dropped off their stuff. HK and Bastila stood either side of Revan.

"Ok, here is my plan. Canderous, I want you to train the soldiers here in any way you can. You are now General of the Grand Sith Army. HK and Zaalbar, you will be my personal security. Stay with me at all times. Juhani, do what you can to train for the battle ahead. Mission, go and assist my tech squads with repairs and slices. Bastila, remain here," Revan instructed. The group affirmed his orders and carried them out. Only Grand Admiral Karath, Bastila, HK, Zaalbar and Revan were left.

"Techs, set a course for Dantooine and bring the Fleet," Lord Revan commanded. The Bridge crew nodded and the Fleet sped into hyperspace with _The Return_ at the head.

"So, Bastila, what can we expect on Dantooine?" Revan asked in person.

**"Would have any problem with a public declaration of our love?" **Revan asked through the telepathic bond they shared.

"Lots of resistance," Bastila simply stated.

**"I would have no objection to such a display." **Bastila seemingly teased Revan. Revan, without thinking, leaned in and kissed Bastila with passion. Bastila stood a good 5 inches under Revan so he literally leaned in. As they released from each other, Bastila blushed.

"Like it?" Revan teased.

"Love it," Bastila replied.

"No, I believe it's: love you," Revan laughed. Bastila chuckled slightly before both returned to seriousness and acted official. Behind their backs, Grand Admiral Karath smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Tying Loose Ends

Revan stood at the head of _The Return's_ Bridge. The new fleet and new position didn't suit him but he needed it. What Revan and Malak had seen in the Uncharted Regions was enough for him to realize that the Republic was either capable to defend against it or needed replacing. What Revan had done was for the good of the galaxy. He freed Kashyyyk from Czerka Slavers, killed raiders on Dantooine, saved Jawas on Tatooine and stopped young Selkath from joining the Sith. He is not evil. Revan didn't believe that the Republic had what it would take to win against the force from the Uncharted Regions. Revan looked at a data pad with 'rules' in which planets that were in The Empire were made to live by. Revan lowered his tax rate, raised his war benefits, made new laws that protected and helped surrendered Republic Troops. Revan became Emperor of the Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan didn't hate the Republic. It was just weak and The Empire was better; it was as simple as. Revan mused this and decided to visit his new staff. He spoke to Zaalbar first, as he was closest.

"Zaalbar, indulge me, why didn't you run with Carth and Jolee?" Revan questioned. In truth, Revan was curious about the Wookie chief-son as he hadn't revealed much in their travels.

"You saved Kashyyyk from slavers and haven't been a horrible person like Malak which means you won't be as evil as him." Zaalbar explained. It made sense; Revan wasn't evil by any right. In fact, the Jedi Council said Revan was extremely Light sided. He accepted the reason and nodded. He knew why HK, Bastila and T3 joined so next was Juhani. She had fallen before, like Revan, but returned to the Light. He was interested in her reasoning.

* * *

He approached the training grounds in time to see Juhani take down a Sith Master with her new, recently learned, power Deathfield.

"Juhani, tell me, why did you forsake the light again?" Revan inquired. Juhani approached and sat next to Revan, panting with exhaustion. The Sith Master left to train elsewhere.

"I remembered how good it felt to have unlimited power at my touch and how easily I commanded it. Ever since I struck down Quatra, I have had slips into darkness; such as taking over the grove, empowering and enraging the Kath Hounds, yelling at you about Taris. Now I know that it is a powerful resource to be used. I have used it enough." Juhani reasoned. It was a reasonable explanation. Juhani had had more trouble with the Dark Side than Revan so it made sense that she finally fell completely.

"Remember, I will not have our power used like Malak. We are not evil anymore." Revan smiled and stood.

* * *

Next was Mission. Canderous was here because he respected Revan and that was all, as he said before. Mission, however, was on the fence about it. Mission was halfway through splicing a ship computer terminal. Being annoying, Revan signaled T3 to block her attempts. Mission sighed in frustration and sat next to Revan.

"Your droid locked me out of my splicing tutorial," Mission reported. Revan laughed.

"I ordered him to. Malak trained these men hard already. You need to be harder on them," Revan informed. Mission smiled.

"You're asking about why I came with?" Mission asked. Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Revan inquired.

"Big Z visited. My reason is the same as his. You're not a horrible person. I saw what you did on Kashyyyk and I saw your changes to the laws. I believe in you." Mission briefed. Revan knew that the two were inseparable anyway so by having Zaalbar by life debt, Mission stays in tow. With the motives cleared, Revan returned to his quarters.

* * *

He decided to holocall Korriban. Yuthura had taken over ever since Revans actions against Uthar. Revan being Dark Lord, time to rub it in her face.

"Lord Revan to Grand Admiral Karath; put me through to the Korriban Academy." Lord Revan ordered over the comms. With a flicker, Master Yuthura appeared.

"This is Yuthura, Master of the Korriban Training Academy," Master Yuthura introduced herself.

"This is Lord Revan, Emperor of The Galactic Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith," Lord Revan introduced back.

"Wait, you're the hopeful that helped me kill Uthar." Master Yuthura gasped.

"Indeed, I am contacting you to inform you that I have taken over and to give you some new orders," Lord Revan revealed.

"Well?" Master Yuthura, impatiently, questioned.

"Your new orders are to send any and all new Sith to the Star Forge for dispersal. Also, begin the cleansing of the Czerka Corporation on Korriban. They are nothing but fools," Lord Revan listed.

"Yes, My Lord. One question: Dustil Onasi was demanding a deployment with the new Battle Fleet directly. Shall I confirm or deny his request?" Master Yuthura asked.

"Confirm, but send him to the Star Forge to await pick up. They are currently on course for Dantooine," Lord Revan explained.

"Yes, My Lord," Master Yuthura turned to enter something into the terminal.

"Oh, and Yuthura?" Lord Revan demanded.

"Yes?" Master Yuthura turned again.

"Do your absolute best to seal and secure the Star Map and find a new trial. The Star Map is to be top secret information. Make that clear," Lord Revan added.

"Yes, My Lord," Master Yuthura said, remaining on call.

"Grand Admiral Karath, General Canderous and Lady Bastila to my quarters, immediately," Lord Revan called to his subordinates. They arrived shortly after.

"You called, Revan?" Canderous questioned, with his Mandalorian accent cutting out the previous silence.

"I have called to deal with the Star Maps. Master Yuthura, this is Grand Admiral Saul Karath, General Canderous and Lady Bastila. This is Master Yuthura, Head of the Korriban Training academy," Lord Revan introduced. Bows and nods covered the room as pleasantries finished.

"Now, as some of us know, Star Maps are navigational beacons that lead to the Star Forge. I would like them removed. Any thoughts?" Lord Revan quizzed.

"We could move them to the Star Forge for defensive purposes," Grand Admiral Karath chimed in.

"Yes, good idea Grand Admiral. Master Yuthura, transport the Star Map from the Tomb of Naga Sadow to The Star Forge. Canderous, after we take Dantooine, I want you to get the Star Map and the droids from the ruins there. Bastila, take a team to Tatooine and get the Star Map from there. Karath, take teams to the water bed of Manaan and get that Star Map and make sure the facility nearby is out of business, permanently. I will head to Kashyyyk with HK and Zaalbar to secure that Star Map." Lord Revan assigned. Nods from the various people affirmed Lord Revan's orders. Master Yuthura left the call; Grand Admiral Karath and General Canderous left for the Bridge.

"Sir, five minutes until we enter Dantooine's sensor range. Two minutes until we drop out of hyperspace." Grand Admiral Karath reported. Lord Revan stood slowly and walked out on to the Bridge. With HK and Bastila on Revans left and Zaalbar and Grand Admiral Karath on Revan right, Revan turned to face the Bridge.

"Prepare for war." Lord Revan stated, subtly.

* * *

Review Response:

Axcel: What do you mean that "Juhani's reasons were arson, murder, and jaywalking"? Juhani's reasons are that she tasted the power of the Dark Side and enjoyed it. Also, she does not wish to hide her relationship/attraction to Beyala from the Jedi anymore. In the Sith, relationships are not a problem. This is why she joined Revan. I am curious as to where "arson, murder and jaywalking" came from? Unless there is something I missed in the game, I am not sure she did any of these things.


	4. Chapter 4: Dantooine

Revan imagined the Republic's soldier's faces when his 25 ship Battle Fleet hyper spaced in, with shields up and all 35 cannons aimed at them. Revan imagined, and knew, that their faces lit up in horror as 875 cannons and turrets stared them down. As Revan's Fleet moved closer, the Republic's Third Fleet moved back. It came to a point where neither side could move anymore. It was then that surrender was the only viable option for the Republic. An audio sound flickered as the Republic made its first move.

"This is the Republic's Third Fleet under the command of Admiral Connor. Retreat from Republic Space immediately or we shall be forced to fire!" 'Connor' demanded.

"This is Lord Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith and Commander of the Sith Planetary Invasion and Occupation Force. Deactivate your weapons, lock your hangars and drop shields and I may consider letting you die quickly." Revan negotiated, earning a smile from his team. He knew the name was a large exaggeration but he enjoyed scaring 'Connor'.

"Never! I will give you one last chance! Surrender!" Connor shouted through the audio link. Revan muted his end for a moment, turning to his team.

"Canderous, prepare your men and load them up. Grand Admiral, prepare all ships for external combat. Mission, prepare your teams for insertion. HK, Bastila and Zaalbar, arm up and wait with me." Revan ordered. Alarms went off on every ship as cannons aimed, shields powered, transports loaded and the battle kicked in. Revan un-muted his end and with one word he started the Battle for Dantooine:

"No." Revan stated, simply.

"All hands: battle stations!" Revan heard Connor command as the link closed and Revan full force unleashed on the unsuspecting enemy. Fighter after fighter left Revans hangars and shot after shot hit the Republic's weakened hull. Many Republic cruisers went down almost instantly as Revan watched the onslaught like it was an empty canvas: musing and admiring.

"Sir, shall we dispatch ground troops?" a tech called.

"No, but be ready the instance all resistance is crushed!" Lord Revan planned. The Republic fleet split forming two flanks and a gaping hole filled with fighter dogfights and barely controlled chaos. Revan watched internal cameras for a second, seeing Sith Master and Apprentices boarding transports to the surface. He prepared himself, adorning his ebon mask and black and red gloves, with which his intimidation factor shot through the roof. Revan sent a message via ship comm, summoning Juhani. His plan was to go down on to the planet and try to convince the local populace and then bring in the troops to take over the Enclave and the ruins. With any luck, Canderous could come back with the Star Map and no casualties. Many Sith had accompanied the fleet and that was who Revan was going to bring down to Dantooine and into the Enclave to hopefully change the sides of some younger pupils. Revan returned from his thoughts to find a destroyed fleet in front and a few escape pods and destroyed pieces of ship landing on the planet.

"Revan?" Bastila asked.

"All ground transports, land in the plains away from the Enclave; HK, Zaalbar, Bastila, Canderous and Juhani with me." Revan ordered. Ships poured out of the hangars as millions of Mandalorian trained soldiers and Sith masters flew towards the surface. Revan took the group to the _Ebon Hawk_ and headed the landing. As the transports landed and flew off Revan explained his plan to his senior officers.

"Okay here's what's happening. Juhani, Bastila, HK, Zaalbar and I will go to try and convince the settlers to side with me. Canderous, you get the troops in line and give a Sith Master one 'group' each to command." Revan explained. He formed his group and headed to the Matale Estate. Revan knew, despite the differences, everyone would be held up in there because it is safe and dependable.

* * *

As Darth Revan entered, gasps came from everyone happened as he took off his Ebon Mask.

"You, you saved my son from the Sandrals!" Ahlan Matale shouted.

"And you stopped the Mandorlorians!" Jon added.

"And you saved my droid!" Elissa commented.

"And you discovered the fate of my son!" Nurik Sandral finished.

"Yes, that was me. Now, however, I have a bigger reason to come here. The Republic is weak and failing and I have come to save you from them," Darth Revan started. Many people gasped at the statement.

"It's true. Even now as the Republic tells you that everything is fine it is not! They are failing!" Darth Bastila chimed in.

"Exactly! When have I done something against you? Can you safely say I am wrong?" Darth Revan finished.

"I have heard that life in the Empire is better. Bigger economy, lower taxes, higher benefits, rights for former Republic supporters and a no-kill law against those who surrender." Rahasia Matale spoke up, giving the facts. Many people nodded and agreed. Revan had won already.

"Now I ask of you: anyone who supports me is to come with me and see the weak Republic as I crush them at the Enclave." Darth Revan rallied the support and headed back to the plains with his men.

* * *

Battalions and battalions of Sith soldiers, headed by Sith Masters, lined the plains.

"Canderous get these people away from the front lines while I talk to the men," Revan ordered, facing the Grand Sith Army.

"Men, let me tell you that I have seen the horrified faces of the Republic soldiers when I told the people of this world the truth: the truth that the Republic is a quivering mess against us. So remember: do not kill them if they surrender, even the Jedi," Darth Revan spoke, receiving cheers at the end.

"Canderous, the honor is yours," Revan stepped down.

"Well then, For the Empire!" General Canderous shouted as legions of Sith followed him towards the Jedi Enclave. For once, Revan felt like he could win very easily. Revan looked at his horde of soldiers, the leading Sith, the supporting settlers, the looming fleet. He knew what they were going against so Revan made a split second decision.

"Bastila, Juhani, HK and Zaalbar; lets join in!" Revan charged behind, igniting the blood red blade that belonged to him. Revan was going to win.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: I am glad you enjoyed it! I didn't think there was much that followed this particular path. It will definitely get more unique later on. Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Council

The fighting was heavy. The Republic dug in, what few there were and it appeared that the few who had reached the surface were dug in outside, with a few support Jedi. The rest appeared to have boarded up the entrances and hidden inside. Revan's soldiers were pushing through. Revan took the lead and pushed the barrier back. Sith soldiers quickly overran the outside of the Enclave. With one push, Revan forced down the door and let loose the Sith Masters. The soldiers controlled the outside and moved the prisoners away. Revan marched in to see Bolook, Deesra and Belaya.

"Lord Revan?" Bolook gasped.

"Yes, it is I. Surrender now and we will be merciful." Lord Revan offered.

"Never!" Knight Deesra yelled as he failed to push Lord Revan back. Many Sith charged through and pushed back the Jedi Knights back to the Council Chambers. Belaya remained. Juhani ran to hug Belaya.

"Bel, come with me," Juhani whispered.

"This is evil Juhani! I can't follow you! Look what happened last time!" Belaya shouted.

"I only did that because I couldn't be with you," Juhani reasoned.

"Ok, if I am with you, yes." Belaya whispered back.

"Juhani, take her outside and back to the plains," Revan ordered, pressing on.

"My Lord, they have created a Force Field. We can't breach it," Master Reave reported.

"Take our men and clear the rooms upstairs and the landing pad," Lord Revan ordered. He came face to face with the Jedi Council, behind a Force Field, created by their entire might. Bolook and Deesra stood outside the Field.

"Stop this, Revan, you were a good person." Knight Bolook reasoned.

"Emphasis on 'were'," Revan laughed. Bastila, HK and Zaalbar entered. Knight Bolook charged Lord Revan but he snapped his neck and Lady Bastila sliced Knight Deesra in half by throwing her lightsaber. Master Zhar and Chronicler Dorak stepped out of the field.

"I know you are a good person, Revan, why?" Master Zhar questioned.

"Because I know that the Republic is doomed and you along with it; I left for the Uncharted Regions and I saw what would destroy the Republic if I didn't act," Lord Revan explained.

"What did you see?" Chronicler Dorak questioned.

"I can't say," Lord Revan said, giving a gesture to HK and Zaalbar. HK fired a few shots at Chronicler Dorak, which caught him by surprise and almost killed him but he started to fight HK. Master Zhar and Zaalbar dueled in the background, which left Lord Revan and Lady Bastila to deal with Master Vrook and Grand Master Vandar.

"Why would you do this?" Grand Master Vandar asked, with genuine interest.

"Because I believe the archaic traditional principles of the Jedi Code cannot match the superior evolving customs of the Sith," Lord Revan shouted. His eyes flickered red before returning to their dull grey/blue.

"Who are you to make that decision?" Master Vrook retaliated. Lord Revan breathed deeply and sighed.

"Who are you to say that we, the Sith, are inherently evil?" Lord Revan argued. Master Vrook scoffed.

"You are here proving my point, slaughtering anyone who doesn't coincide with your... ideals," Master Vrook spat. The field noticeably darkened to a blue/grey which symbolized conflicts of Light and Dark within the field.

"How do you explain the settlers willing siding with me over you?" Lord Revan posed.

"You probably threatened them with...," Master Vrook started.

"With what Vrook! With order, strong leadership, power, respect, unity and control? Is that what I used? Because they why they joined! Because I offered them that!" Lord Revan interjected. Master Vrook stepped back as the field failed due to a massive conflict within. Grand Master Vandar stepped back and stared at Master Vrook in horror.

"You have changed Master Vrook. Control your emotions," Grand Master Vandar warned.

"But this man is insulting us!" Master Vrook shouted.

"Even in chaos, we must locate harmony." Grand Master Vandar reasoned. Master Vrook, paying no heed, used Electric Judgment on Revan which he quickly bounced back. Master Vrook flew back next to Grand Master Vandar.

"Master, we must act now!" Master Vrook screamed. Grand Master Vandar ignited his blue short saber and charged Lord Revan. A duel ensued in which Lord Revan was easily winning. Grand Master Vandar posed a challenge for a few minutes but his form was easy to counter. Grand Master Vandar soon joined Master Vrook on the floor at the back of the Enclave. Master ReaveMaster Reave entered.

"My Lord, we have more prisoners and have discovered that there is a basement. Shall we proceed to take it over?" Master Reave inquired.

"Indeed, lead our Sith down there and tell our soldiers to start looting for any items useful to use and to take them to the plains with the prisoners." Lord Revan instructed. Master Reave nodded and left. Revan returned to the Council. Dead bodies of Knight Bolook, Knight Deesra, Chronicler Dorak and Master Zhar littered the ground along with blood and saber scorch marks. In the distance, boots marched closer and the faint hum of the lightsaber fell to only four as the Sith departed.

"You cannot win, Jedi, surrender," Lord Revan spoke in a surreal, bored tone.

"Never shall we helplessly stand by as darkness corrupts." Grand Master Vandar spoke with Electric Judgment sparking at his fingertips. Grand Master Vandar, with all his might, tried to electrocute Lord Revan. Expecting the move, Lord Revan raised his lightsaber and deflected it back to an unsuspecting Grand Master Vandar. One jolt was his final move as his lifeless body dropped in front of Master Vrook. He ran off and took off in a Jedi Snub fighter.

"All Sith Battle cruisers; target the Jedi Snub fighter leaving the surface now!" Lord Revan ordered through the comlink. Fire lit up the sky as Sith weapons tried to take out the slippery fighter. A disappointed tech called the comm.

"Sir, it got away." the technician reported.

"Thank you." Revan cut the comm and turned to face Bastila.

"When we first arrived here, I told you and Carth that the Sith would think twice before attacking here. Malak failed to attack but you. You arrive, take out the fleet, convince the settlers to join you and wipe out the enclave. You truly are the Dark Lord." Bastila spoke with a distant note to her voice.

"Statement: That was fun Master. Can we do it next week?" HK asked.

"Hahaha, there will be plenty of that HK," Revan laughed.

"My Lord, the enclave is ours." Master Reave reported.

"Thank you, Master Reave." Lord Revan nodded.

"Did we get the Council?" Master Reave asked.

"No, Master Vrook got away in a Snub Fighter." Lady Bastila reported.

"You did a good job, Revan," Canderous strolled in.

"Thank you, Canderous," Revan thanked.

"Admiral Karath has arrived and wishes to see you." Canderous reported.

"Let us go. Master Reave, take our men back to the plains with us, the prisoners and the spoils." Revan ordered. Master Reave, General Canderous, Lord Revan, Lady Bastila, HK-47 and Zaalbar departed for the plains near the Matale Estate.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Vrook will be a huge pain in the backside throughout the future. I always had a personal hate for him so I though I could carry it over. Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 6: Reflection

"Sir," Grand Admiral Karath greeted. He had set up a Holomap table with a map of the planet. Lady Bastila, Master Reave, Lord Revan, Grand Admiral Karath and General Canderous crowded around it.

"Ok, what we need to do is take the spoils and prisoners aboard _The Return_ and head back to The Star Forge. Master Reave will stay here and oversee the construction of our Sith Temple here and our occupation of the planet. We will leave the army and the fleet until we can replace them," Lord Revan ordered.

"I will do this, My Lord." Master Reave reported.

"With Master Reave controlling our forces here, I want to load up and go as fast as we can to re-deploy our forces." Revan ordered. Men loaded on ships and items loaded on ships as shuttles started to ascend. Revan boarded the _Ebon Hawk _with his team and headed back to _The Return_.

* * *

Grand Admiral Karath, Lady Bastila, General Canderous and Lord Revan reconvened on the Bridge.

"Techs, take us to The Star Forge immediately." Revan ordered.

"Yes sir!" Someone replied. The ship hurtled into hyperspace.

"Now General Canderous, I would like you to -when we return to the Star Forge- bring back our soldiers and fleet and send our spare forces over to replace them, then take one of the fleet's ships back to Dantooine to remove the Star Map and the Guardian Droid stationed there," Revan started.

"Yes, Revan." Canderous affirmed.

"Grand Admiral Karath, I want you to organize our forces deployment in the galaxy to every soldier and ship is either attacking or defending a planet or waiting to attack at the Star Forge. Then take a ship to head to Manaan and use our embassy forces to locate the Star Map and remove it," Lord Revan continued.

"Yes, Sir." Grand Admiral Karath responded.

"Bastila, prepare a ship -when they arrive- from our fleet and head to Tatooine. Retrieve our Star Map and, if you want, check if your mother has left for Coruscant," Revan continued.

"Yes, My Love." Bastila teased. Revan smiled.

"HK and Zaalbar, prepare to head to Kashyyyk to retrieve their Star Map and ask if they wish to join us." Revan finished. Nods and affirmed noises filled the room as Revan's top leaders dispersed. He retired to his quarters. He decided to holocall Master Reave.

"Master Reave, This is Lord Revan," he introduced.

"Ah, My Lord we have just destroyed the Enclave and have started to load the troops and ships out of here. I hear you are sending replacements?" Master Reave explained.

"Yes, My General will escort them over. Then I must ask you obey his every whim, he is on a very important mission," Lord Revan ordered.

"Of course, My Lord, anything else?" Master Reave asked. Lord Revan shook his head.

"Goodbye Master Reave." Lord Revan finished and ended the call. He then called Master Yuthura.

"Master Yuthura, this is Lord Revan," he started.

"Yes, My Lord?" Master Yuthura questioned.

"I want you to transport the Star Map immediately along with any new recruits to the Star Forge and to always send new recruits here for deployment," Lord Revan ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." Master Yuthura made a nod and some hand signals to the other staff.

"Goodbye, Master Yuthura." Lord Revan ended. He decided to finally call the Sith Embassy on Manaan.

"Sith Embassy, This is Lord Revan." he got tired of saying that.

"This is Commander Dean of The Sith Embassy, how can I help you?" Commander Dean introduced.

"I wanted to inform you that Admiral Karath will be arriving and you are to hand over your Embassies resources to him on his arrival. He is on a very important mission of my order," Lord Revan explained.

"Of course, Sir." Commander Dean confirmed.

"Thank you Commander, Lord Revan out." he ended and sighed. He was securing the Empire under his rule and was helped by loads of good people. He may win this war.

* * *

Bastila strode into his Quarters.

"My Lover," Bastila teased.

"What was that about?" Revan questioned.

"Well, everyone already knew," Bastila reasoned.

"Well then," Revan raised an eyebrow.

"What have you been doing?" Bastila inquired.

"Contacting Master Reave, Manaan and Korriban to prepare them," Revan revealed.

"Ah, well got some spare time?" Bastila asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, why?" Revan, cautiously asked. Bastila wasted no time and leaned in. Their lips met in a passionate embrace as Bastila jumped on Revan's lap which only increased the passion. Bastila's hands roamed up Revan's lap and his went into Bastila's hair. Gasping for air, they separated.

"Wow, it gets better every time," Bastila gasped. Revan just nodded.

"Well, I have got to go and see Juhani and Belaya," Revan remembered.

"Ok, I am glad to see that she convinced her to join. She seems happier now," Bastila noted.

"Did you see our prisoners?" Revan inquired.

"Yes. We have 6 Republic soldiers, 2 diplomats, 2 Jedi Padawans and a few Tarisian survivors," Bastila reported.

"Taris?" Revan exclaimed.

"I know. It appears Malak did only a marginally better job at Taris than Telos," Bastila laughed.

"I appears so," Revan mused.

"Well, I will go and entertain our Dark Jedi in the training room," Bastila smiled.

"Goodbye, my Love." Revan teased.

"Goodbye." Bastila smirked. Bastila left Revan to the thoughts of Taris's destruction and how the group had come together. How Carth and Revan had barely escaped the Endar Spire's destruction. How Mission had ran to them screaming for help. How Zaalbar was rescued and swore a life-debt. How Bastila always insisted on rescuing herself from Brejik on Taris, even though Revan did kill Brejik and refused to hand over her lightsaber until she admitted it. T3-M4 had hacked his way through the Sith Military Base, causing all sorts of havoc and mayhem. How Canderous had allowed their escape off Taris by killing Davik and stealing his ship. How Juhani had been so close to death before Revan returned her to the light. How Jolee was, at first, a stubborn hermit Jedi who proved invaluable. And how HK-47 had stopped a conflict between Czerka and the Tusken Raiders.

Revan thought it ironic how, now, Carth was a Republic Admiral and one of the Siths top targets. Mission was leading a Tech division, teaching Revan's men to hack high level security and to take advantage of damaged droids. Zaalbar was now Revan's personal protector and guarded him all the time. Bastila was his Sith apprentice and second in command of the entire Empire. T3-M4 held the access codes to every single Sith computer system and had re-written them for him. Canderous was his new General of the Grand Sith Army, teaching them Mandalorian techniques. Juhani was a Dark Jedi and was with her love, Belaya. Jolee was a Jedi Master who was leading the charge with Dodonna and Carth. HK-47 was his other personal guard and an invaluable asset with his assassin protocol.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: It is. I thought it would give people a nice perspective on how things do change quickly. I would reckon it would be about a year since Taris at this point and look at all that happened. Thanks for the review!

Anakin Kenobi121: Very good points. I have changed certain things about your points. I always thought that "Lord" would be used by upper class members of society like Senators or Generals. "Darth" would be used for lower members like civilians and low level soldiers and when Revan is addressed with no rank beforehand, it would indicate a level of friendship between the conversing characters. Also, I believe my Revan fits the character exactly. It is simply and edited character which is not what you may be used to reading about. Thanks for the comments and the review!


	7. Chapter 7: Kashyyyk

Revan, HK and Zaalbar boarded the _Ebon Hawk_. Bastila, Karath and Canderous had departed beforehand and were en-route to Tatooine, Manaan and Dantooine. He was going to Kashyyyk, an important planet to the war effort as it is currently neutral and doesn't abide outsiders except himself. Revan planned to lead a cruiser in and extract the Star Map before the Republic find it. He hoped that the Wookies would allow the extraction. The _Ebon Hawk_ boarded _The Return _and headed to the bridge. The second in command greeted Revan.

"Sir, I am Commander Karr and I am your second in command," Commander Karr announced.

"Well, Commander, set course for Kashyyyk, maximum speed," Lord Revan ordered as he marched towards the observation window.

"Aye, Sir." Commander Karr responded. The bridge lit up blue as the hyperdrive engaged. Lord Revan watched as the ship sped through hyperspace, various conversations carrying on behind him. To his left and right, HK and Zaalbar stood staring with him out into space.

* * *

The ship hurtled through hyperspace. Many instruments beeped and booped behind Revan as his ship exited hyperspace. Revan spun round.

"Full stop!" Revan shouted.

"Sir?" Commander Karr questioned.

"Shut down weapons, engines and shields and close hangars except the Ebon Hawk's hangar," Lord Revan ordered.

"Sir?" Commander Karr asked again.

"The Wookies hate outsiders. You can't seem threatening or when I land, they will kill me." Lord Revan informed.

"Ah." Commander Karr accepted. Lord Revan rushed down, with HK and Zaalbar close in tow, to the _Ebon Hawk_ and set off towards Kashyyyk. The trip was short, surprising considering the distance and Revan's flying skills. But they made it.

* * *

Revan landed the Ebon Hawk on the old Czerka landing site and was greeted by an armed Wookie party, lead by Freyyr.

"Greetings my old friend. What would you be doing back here?" Freyyr greeted in the Shyriiwook language.

"I require the same thing again that I sought before. An ancient artifact on the forest floor that I must retrieve," Revan responded in the same language.

"Well I won't stand in a friends way but one final question: The warship that just entered sensors?" Freyyr questioned.

"Yes, I require permission to bring it in closer and to land my reinforcement to locate and remove the artifact," Revan requested.

"If you trust them then I will not stop you but please limit the numbers. My people are already scared of the Sith Warship, never mind the Republic one," Freyyr raised an eyebrow.

"What Republic ship?" Revan inquired.

"The one that followed that Sith Warship in," Freyyr elaborated. Revan activated his comm for _The Return_ and it flickered alive.

"Commander Karr report!" Lord Revan shouted into the comlink.

"It appears the Republic followed us in Sir. Rest assured, we have them on the run." Commander Karr reported.

"Are you with the Sith?" Freyyr stepped back.

"Yes, but it is not what you think. I am doing what is best for the galaxy, like I did for your village," Revan reasoned. We didn't need to fight the locals now as well as possible Republic intervention.

"The Sith are as evil as Czerka!" Freyyr roared, raising his weapons. His armed friends have advanced closer.

"Under Malak's rule, yes, they were! But not under mine!" Revan shouted. He used, for the first time, Force Persuade. He needed their support, now more than ever.

"I... I believe you. You are not evil like Czerka so you may land your men and take this artifact. My people will not get in the way." Freyyr resigned and left, with his party. Revan turned back to the comm.

"Commander Karr, start heading towards the planet and landing small forces of ground troops, yourself included once the battle is over." Revan ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Commander Karr flickered away as Lord Revan pocketed his communicator.

"I wish to stay with my father and get to know this place better." Zaalbar growled in Shyriiwook.

"Of course my friend. I will have enough help." Revan granted. Zaalbar ran to join his father and fellow Wookies. Minutes later, Sith transports landed around the pad, revealing 20 Sith Commandos and Commander Karr.

"Sir." Commander Karr said, saluting.

"Form up and follow me," Lord Revan ordered. The Sith Commandos formed up into 4 rows of 5, with Lord Revan, HK and Commander Karr leading. As the group marched towards the wooden lift, many Wookies growled at the presence of outsiders, but didn't react.

* * *

They reached the elevator and Lord Revan spoke.

"Below this level, it is a shoot first rule. Anything moves, we kill it. Except Wookies. Understand?" Lord Revan commanded.

"Glorious Statement: Thank you, Master. Finally, you come to your senses!" HKs eyes light up with a small flicker as various soldiers nodded.

"Is that wise, Sir?" Commander Karr asked.

"You have never been here, Commander. It is a wise precaution. Pitch black conditions make spotting a Terenertak before it rips your arm off, virtually impossible," Lord Revan explained.

"Of course, Sir," Commander Karr stepped back, clear fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Commander, the Dark Lord is here." Revan smiled through the now equipped Ebon Mask. Revan ignited ruby lightsaber as the men drew their rifles and Commander Karr pulled out an Assassin pistol. The trip down was long and perilous. Revan barely remembered how to operate the lift but managed to guide it down slowly. With a jolt, the lift landed and the group departed. By now it was night and the visibility was close, even with HKs lights and Revan lightsabers glow. Uniform steps were the only noise and ragged breaths were indicating the fear in the men. Revan kept a level head, but was still slightly scared of a Terenertak popping out from nowhere.

They arrived at Jolees old hut, overgrown and damaged by the plants. Revan stared at the hut and allowed memories to surface of their first meeting and how he thought the old man was the wisest man they met. And now they are against each other. Revan hoped he would come to his senses.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: He is a very cool character. I loved his rambly stories about his adventures. Definitely fit the old man routine perfectly. Thanks for the review!


	8. Chapter 8: Lucky Escape

The soldiers persevered through the darkness, muttering about various movements. Commander Karr stayed close to Lord Revan and HK, who were, inappropriately, chatting about uploading HK's schematics to The Star Forge to fix or build HK-47's or any other models that may have been made.

"So what do you say? You could have control of an army of HK assassin units and The Star Forge could fix all your damaged circuits or software," Revan posed.

"Objection: Master, I have no damaged circuits or software. Ever since you revealed who you were after the unfortunate encounter with the meatbag and his ship, my systems are fully functional!" HK almost shouted. His eyes lit up slightly.

"Ok, point taken but come on. Isn't being a leader slightly appealing?" Revan asked again.

"Query: What about the already functioning HK production facility?" HK deflected.

"Weren't they on Telos?" Revan questioned.

"Explanation: A branch of the HK production company did exist within a Telosian military base. However, the main company base is on the Republic construction planet of Kuat," HK's metallic voice covered the empty silence of the piercing blackness. Revan pondered something for a moment.

"Ah well, do they still produce your model?" Revan investigated.

"Further Explanation: The 47th model of the HK unit was retired after the assassination protocol was upgraded into the 48th model," HK continued.

"Ah well, we will continue the construction of the ruthless 47th model!" Revan laughed. HK nodded and flickered his eyes. Karr approached.

"Sir," Karr joined the amused duo.

"Yes Commander?" Lord Revan wondered.

"We may wish to keep an eye out for Republic escape pods," Commander Karr reported.

"Why?" Lord Revan questioned.

"I have received a very sketchy transmission which informed me that a Republic escape pod was missing from the wreckage and that a Republic transport is heading down here on a very slow path, likely to pick up the survivors of the crash." Commander Karr informed.

"Ok, inform the men." Lord Revan commanded. Commander Karr nodded and fell back to inform the men. The barrier that Jolee had shown Revan how to deactivate was long gone and the men had encountered only tachs and some kinerath.

* * *

It was a quiet journey so far. But, like Commander Karr said, the group encountered a Republic escape pod.

"Hold," Revan whispered, loud enough for the group to hear but soft enough for no one else to.

"Statement: Enemy consists of one known Jedi Council member named Master Vash and four Republic Elite soldiers, crowded round a rudimentary heating device and a fire hazard. Enemies weapons are not drawn." HK explained.

"The transport isn't far away, Sir. Can you hear the faint hum of the engine?" Commander Karr added.

"Indeed, let me listen to find out their purpose here," Lord Revan enhanced his senses just enough to hear their conversation but not enough to jeopardize the attempts to hide them from Vash's senses.

* * *

"I can't believe that Revan arrived first!" Master Vash spat angrily.

"He saved the Wookies and has reason to protect the Star Map, of course he was first." a Republic Elite informed.

"Our Diplomatic mission has ended in us crowding around a fire to fight the dampness in the air. Not exactly ideal, is it?" another one posed.

"We must stay positive," Master Vash appeared to calm down very quickly.

"Revan isn't even on planet." the third Elite added.

"I don't sense Revan but that means nothing." Master Vash finalized. Revan tuned down the senses to normal level.

* * *

"Master Vash intended to make the Wookies side with the Republic," Lord Revan told the group.

"And we arrived first." Commander Karr added.

"Indeed," Revan pondered a plan.

"Sir, the transport," A Sith lieutenant pointed at a Republic shuttle maneuvering through the thick forestry.

"Ok, when I jump for Vash, start killing the elites. Once they die, focus down the transport and destroy it." Lord Revan ordered. The soldiers nodded as they repositioned. Mandalorian training at its best. Revan prepared his Force Jump. Even though he was a Consular/Inquisitor, he learned a lot from Bastila and Juhani about the Sentinel and Guardians as well as advanced Consular techniques from Jolee. Revan jumped into the fight, blaster fire following in his wake. He stopped hiding his presence, in fact he inflated it so much that Master Vash jumped out of the way as Lord Revan landed.

"Revan," Master Vash darkly put as she ignited her emerald blade, in contrast to Lord Revan's ruby, lit the ground in various colors. Blaster fire rained down on the surprised Elite soldiers as they formed into an attack mode. The Force Users dueled in a flurry of sabers clashes and impressive displays of lightning, pushes, choking and other unidentifiable powers.

"Give up Vash. You're outnumbered and outgunned and that transport could go down at one flick of my wrist," Lord Revan taunted with passion and he lunged for an overhead strike on Master Vash's defenses.

"Never!" Master Vash screamed as she went on the offensive. Lord Revan retreated slightly and watched as the Elites evened the field by throwing a set of plasma grenades at the overpowering Sith forces, decimating them.

"Sir, we got severe casualties up here!" Commander Karr shouted.

"Pull back and treat them. HK, get down here and deal with the Elites," Lord Revan ordered. The blaster fire lessened as the injured soldiers retreated. A metal pair of feet slowly approached, raining fire down on the Elites, pushing them back.

Lord Revan refocused on Master Vash, overpowering her with a mix of flurries and abilities that pushed her back. Eventually, the Republic Transport landed and a new wave of soldiers left and pushed Lord Revan away from Master Vash.

"HK, I need to some help!" Revan shouted as his assassin droid joined the fray but still not working. Perfect cover as well as easy retreat option for the Republic gave the now outnumbered Revan and HK a very hard time. Things looked down as the soldiers retreated and finally got away. Revan had lost Vash but was not going down without a fight.

"Commander!" Lord Revan shouted, hoping that the group were still able to assist.

"Sir, we have 5 men left and able to fight but 3 are alive but have lost limbs!" Commander Karr reported.

"Get fire on that Transport now!" Lord Revan commanded.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Thank you! I did realise that Revan's fight on Dantooine may have given him an almost God status so I thought I had to bring him down to Earth, so to speak. It makes him seem human with some limitations. Thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 9: Ingenuity

An array of blaster fire hit the hull of the Republic Transport as 5 Sith Commandos, Commander Karr and HK desperately tried to shoot down the Transport. Lord Revan tried to Force Lock the Transport in place but the efforts were being counteracted by Master Vash. The obstacles of the trees, the blaster fire and the drag from the Force Lock made flying impossible. As if on queue, the loading ramp opened and the remaining Republic soldiers opened fire with fury with which made Lord Revan lose focus and Master Vash's Transport rocketed away, fast for a damaged vessel with trees in the way. Lord Revan cursed as Commander Karr, HK and the remaining men entered the campsite. Commander Karr sorted out guard duty and put the injured up in a tent while Lord Revan and HK set up in their own tent. Commander Karr entered the tent.

"Sir?" Commander Karr asked.

"Yes Commander?" Lord Revan answered.

"We need a transport for the wounded and reinforcements immediately. We also need to get _The Return_ to fire on that vessel and destroy it," Commander Karr explained.

"Our communicators don't work down here," A soldier added.

"We need to try! The wounded won't last, even with our limited field medic skills," Commander Karr reasoned.

"Sir, couldn't you use the Force?" the soldier questioned.

"I need to keep my strength and we need reinforcements to get the computer and the Map up to the surface," Lord Revan explained.

"We could use the droid," another soldier mentioned.

"Query: What use would I be?" HK inquired.

"We can use your power source and language protocols along with our combined communicators to boost a signal through the trees and to the ship," the soldier explained.

"Can we do that?" Commander Karr inquired.

"Statement: This unit had functioning language and translation protocols and high levels of power. This action is possible, with higher level clearance," HK turned to Revan.

"How much power will this take?" Lord Revan investigated.

"About 40%," the soldier answered.

"How much remains?" Revan asked HK

"Analysis: Approximately 82.4356294% power remaining in the main power cell. Backup cell is at 100%." HK spoke as if he read from a sheet.

"Then we can go ahead." approved Lord Revan. The soldier gathered up the communicators and plugged them into HK's mainframe. Fiddling with HK's interior, the soldier managed to get a signal.

"There, you should be able to project the call out of your receptors and the signal will be strong enough to send a 2 minute conversation." he reported, smiling. Lord Revan and Commander Karr stood in front of the droid and prepared for the call to start.

"This is the First Lieutenant, we are receiving your transmission, Sir, how can we assist?" an officer reported.

"This is Lord Revan and Commander Karr, we need you to send a transport down with reinforcements and to take our wounded up," Lord Revan ordered.

"Right away sir. May I ask how what you encountered?" the officer asked.

"Master Vash was down here after crashing from her ship. A Republic Transport just evacuated them and caused massive damage here." Karr explained.

"Ah, we will get right on it. First Lieutenant out." the officer ended.

"Now we wait. HK, shut down to conserve your energy. Everyone else, take shifts to watch for the transport and then get some sleep. I wish to meditate so don't disturb me." Lord Revan retreated to the tent and began to meditate. He brought the flurry of emotions let free by battle back under control, balancing them with the calmer, higher emotions. Revan did this to remind himself that he is stronger as a whole rather than a half.

* * *

Revan slipped into deep meditation and remained undisturbed for a long time while the Commandos watched and slept and the wounded slipped slowly closer to death and the droids lifeless statue still stood guard where it had powered off. The animals let the intruders stay without much trouble. The rumble of the shuttle engine was faint, even as it closed. Commander Karr loaded up the wounded and sorted out his reinforcements when he woke Lord Revan.

"Sir?" Karr disturbed.

"Yes, Commander?" Lord Revan woke and stood with a brisk pace, as if he was prepared for assault.

"Our reinforcements are ready to move out and the droid is active again and our wounded left for the ship," Commander Karr listed.

"What were we given?" Lord Revan questioned.

"40 soldiers, a tech team, a medic team and replacement comms," Commander Karr explained.

"Good, we will be a lot better equipped when we head towards the computer." Lord Revan thought aloud.

"Yes, also the maps of Korriban, Manaan and Dantooine have arrived along with the droid of Dantooine and the new recruits from Korriban," Commander Karr explained and then proceeded to step outside and continued towards the Star Map and Computer. It was a long trek and Revan began to muse further.

Vrook, Vash, Zez Kai Ell, Atris and Jolee will command the Jedi war against the Sith. Carth and Dodonna will lead the Republic fight against us with renewed strength and determination due to the loss of Dantooine and Revan himself. The war has just began but it must be won by the Sith because the threat that Revan saw in the Uncharted Regions cannot be beaten by the Republic. The squabbling Diplomats, the archaic Jedi, the scrapheap fleet and conscripted moisture farmers don't stand a chance against organized invasion on all fronts.

Karath was his Head of Fleets, Canderous was his General of The Army's, Bastila is his Apprentice, Mission is his Tech Commander, Zaalbar and HK were his personal guard and Commander Karr commanded his personal Flagship. If the Republic can't beat the Sith, it can't beat what's out there. And that is a promise.

* * *

Review Responses:

JourneyRocks13: Thank you for understanding! I just hope that I can continue to update this at a decent pace. Thanks for the review!

Mandalorian Crusader: I think your review is on the wrong chapter but nevertheless, I appreciate it. I am glad it is interesting to you. Thank you for the review!


	10. Chapter 10: Alliance

Revan and his team arrived at the Star Map and began dismantling it for transport. The trek was long so the pieces were divided to the smallest sections they could be carried by everyone. Revan took most of the heavy items with the Force, using it to his advantage. The computer protested with its usual match found talk and when persuaded, shut down for transport. With the Guardian Droid, Computer and five Star Maps in the possession of the Sith, the Star Forges coordinates lie within the decaying memory of the few survivors of their visits there.

"So, about creating more of you?" Revan spoke to HK, both carrying large components of the computer.

"Statement: I have pondered the theory of commanding an elite unit of advanced HK units into battle and the idea appeals," HK responded.

"So, when we return, I will make sure the Star Forge gets your schematics and fixes you up, if need be, and then you can take a team of HK's to Kuat to get me the schematics of the HK 50 model to reproduce," Revan posed the scenario. If the Sith had an army of assassin droids that the Republic couldn't access, the war would tip in the Sith's favor.

"Agreement: That would be a satisfactory arrangement, Master." HK said, his eyes flickering slightly in what seemed to be excitement.

"Good." Revan whispered to himself, almost as he forgot that everyone was around him.

"Sir!" a scout shouted, from a seemingly unreachable place.

"Yes?" Lord Revan shouted back.

"We're near the lift so shall I signal for the men up top to operate the lift?" she asked.

"Why?" Lord Revan asked.

"Because the equipment is too heavy to have someone on the lift using it as well so the Wookies are coordinating the movement from here to the _Ebon Hawk_." she explained.

"Then yes, we will set up camp here and wait until we can go up to the surface." Lord Revan said.

"Sir, what is our plan?" Karr inquired.

"Recall the scouts, have the men set up temporary camp and get the parts loaded up to the Wookies," Lord Revan ordered.

"Wookies sir?" Commander Karr looked puzzled.

"It appears our good friend Zaalbar has convinced Freyyr that we are not all evil and death." Lord Revan chuckled.

"Very good sir." Commander Karr walked away to order the men, seemingly un-phased by Revan's amusement.

* * *

Revan pitched a temporary tent and had HK guard the outside while Commander Karr and him contacted _The Return_.

"_Return_, this is Lord Revan and Commander Karr, respond," Lord Revan began. An image of the First Lieutenant flickered into view.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"We are leaving the Shadowlands with the Computer and Star Map. Once the _Ebon Hawk_ docks, take us to the Star Forge immediately," Lord Revan commanded.

"Yes Sir, Karath has requested an update on the Wookie relations," he added.

"Tell him its looking like we can count on them as they are helping us to transport the pieces to the ship," Lord Revan explained.

"Ah thank you Sir." he began to tap away at a console before returning his attention to the call.

"Nothing else, Lieutenant, Lord Revan and Commander Karr out." Lord Revan ended the call.

"Well, Sir, what is the plan?" Commander Karr asked.

"I need to redecorate. I want to make sure our ships, soldiers and supplies are going to right places at the right times in the right amounts. I want to change the uniform to a black for Officers, black robes for Sith with red for higher rank Sith and a darker grey for the soldiers. I also need those HK-50 schematics and I want to make sure the new recruits are going to the Star Forge, along with anything, for deployment and redeployment." Lord Revan explained.

"We definitely need a new uniform." Commander Karr joked and laughed with Lord Revan.

* * *

"Sir, we are going up!" someone yelled from outside.

"Right lets go," Lord Revan walked out towards the lift and saw the remainder of the Sith on the lift and they started to ascend with equipment that remained. As they reached the top, they caught view of Freyyr and Zaalbar.

"My friend, your equipment is on the _Ebon Hawk_ and your people are waiting to leave," Shyriiwook growls from Freyyr.

"Thank you I will be on my way then," Revan gestured his men to take the equipment to the _Ebon Hawk_.

"And know that the Wookies will be here if you need us, Lord Revan." Freyyr continued.

"Thank you, Freyyr, I will remember that." Revan spoke as Zaalbar walked to Revan.

"Shall we return?" Zaalbar spoke next.

"Yes, we shall. Goodbye, my friend." Revan farewelled as he, HK and Zaalbar went towards the ship and departed for _The Return_. Revan and the team dispersed, moving the Computer and Map to a supply shuttle, ready to go to The Star Forge.

* * *

A tech came to Revan's quarters with a report.

"Sir?" the tech started.

"Go ahead," Lord Revan allowed.

"Lady Bastila, General Canderous and Grand Admiral Karath have returned to The Star Forge with the Maps and the Droid. Master Yuthura has sent the new recruits and Korriban's Star Map to the Forge. The ships have been reorganised to either be at the Forge or blockading or defending a planet. Our soldiers are the same. Our supply lines have been increased in size and quantity and have been properly secured. Finally, we will arrive in about an hour." the tech read off the report. Lord Revan dismissed him and continued meditating.

* * *

A few hours later Lord Revan was summoned to the bridge as the ship approached The Star Forge. Hundreds of ships circled it and more jumped in and out. It looked like Onderon's airspace on a bad day, except everyone got along here. Revan now had Kashyyyk under his banner and more flocked every day. The storm had arrived and the Sith's umbrella was a lot better than the Republics.

* * *

Response Review:

JourneyRocks13: Thank you! I thought the line was quite cool as well. Thanks for the review!


	11. Chapter 11: Planning

"Activate the scan." someone shouted up to the higher levels of The Star Forge. HK-47 was illuminated by flashing blue, green, red, yellow lights. Revan stood from the observation deck, Karath and Bastila on his flank. The schematics were being uploaded and The Star Forge was downloading them to the production facility. The Sith were finally almost ready for full open warfare.

"Revan?" Karath started.

"Yes Karath?" Revan replied.

"What will be our next move?" Karath questioned. The new uniform suited Karath and most of the Sith, they were menacing and powerful looking.

"I must ask Canderous to join us before we discuss that," Revan explained.

"I will summon him," Karath left for a comm console. Bastila stepped forward.

"How did it go with your mother?" Revan asked tentatively. Bastila's mother was a touchy subject for her.

"She has gone to Mannan to receive care for her illness. I have asked Commander Dean to watch her," Bastila revealed.

"Karath to Canderous, we require you in the meeting room," Karath's voice rung through The Forge.

"Let us go to the meeting room, I have something we need to discuss," Revan called to his companions as they entered the meeting room. A smallish man came in after Canderous.

"May I present Admiral LeBraun, Commander of the Star Forge when no of us are present," Karath introduced.

"It is an honor, Sir," Admiral LeBraun said, bowing and taking his seat.

"Well, now that we are all here. HK, how did it go?" Revan started.

"Joyful Statement: The scan was a success. Five HK-47 models have been constructed and are ready to be sent to Kuat." HK reported.

"Good, now, how do we get you there?" Revan asked.

"We could muster a small fleet and a diversion ground army to keep the Republic occupied while the droids take out the factory," Canderous added.

"Karath, do we have enough ships to tackle Kuat?" Bastila investigated.

"Not in a full invasion but enough to distract," Karath explained.

"And we have the ground forces too," Canderous mentioned.

"Fine then, Mission and HK will take a team of techs and HK's to the production facility to download the HK-50 schematics and destroy the facility. Canderous and Reave will lead the army to the surface, backed up with Sith, and myself and Karath will lead a small fleet to engage the Republic fleet. Hopefully, we can distract them long enough to complete our mission." Revan ordered. Nods from the superiors indicated agreement with his plan.

"I will bring back Master Reave," Admiral LeBraun said.

"He wants his brother, Master Keanu Reave, to head the Dantooine Academy and would like some Sith decorations and artifacts to be put in the Temple," Canderous informed.

"He shall have it. Send it to him via shuttle and then bring him back." Bastila answered.

"Anything else, Revan?" Karath asked.

"What is on Kuat?" Revan responded.

"A few Republic fleets and couple thousand soldiers and a few tens of Jedi. Nothing a small fleet and army cannot keep distracted for a while." Admiral LeBraun read from a report.

"If Princess comes with, we could hold em no problem." Canderous teased.

"I will do my best," Bastila whispered through clenched teeth.

"Then that is settled. Dismissed." Revan ordered. HK, Zaalbar and Bastila remained. Revan went towards his quarters and left his escorts behind. He and Bastila stayed in their quarters.

"Dustil Onasi arrived just before you. He said Carth tried to attack Korriban," Bastila started.

"How?" Revan inquired.

"He landed in a civilian transport with a team of soldiers and managed to get three feet into the Academy before security took him and his men down. Carth's body is missing however," Bastila recalled. Revan sighed.

"So he is still alive?" Revan half stated.

"Yes," Bastila simply said.

"Right," Revan sat down.

"How was Kashyyyk?" Bastila investigated.

"Master Vash had arrived with the same purpose and she got away and almost crippled us," Revan reported.

"I was lucky to not run into a Krayt Dragon again," Bastila laughed.

"You were," Revan smiled. For the first time since before Kashyyyk, Revan removed his Ebon Mask and took breath without his voice modulator making it distorted. It felt liberating. Freeing.

"You look amazing," Bastila breathed.

"Thank you. So do you," Revan flirted.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Bastila dared to ask.

"Why did I change the uniform?" Revan answered.

"To make us more menacing and powerful looking," Bastila recalled again.

"There is your answer. The soldiers see me as a powerful Sith Lord who will take the galaxy for glory and power. The Sith see me as a strategic leader who is strong with all variants of the Force. Only my team see me as me and that is how I shall keep it," Revan explained.

"What do you think the Republic are gathering for?" Bastila questioned.

"I do not know, Bas, can I call you Bas?" Revan teased.

"It is better than Princess," Bastila sighed.

"I will speak to Canderous about that at some point," Revan muttered.

"Will we beat the Republic? They are very powerful and haven't been contested fully for a long time," Bastila questioned further.

"My old Master once made a great quote and this applies to the Republic very well," Revan started.

"Which is?" Bastila asked again.

"They will find themselves... or find themselves lacking."

A/N: So who likes the Kreia line at the end. Also, I am on holiday so expect lots of updates. I may even add one on Easter for those who want to spend it with their favorite fiction! Also prepare for massive space battle which means lots of descriptive writing and not much dialogue. I am not too good at writing fight scenes but I will do my best for you guys and girls. I must know look into the future and find a way to add Kreia to this Fiction in more than spirit. R&amp;R please.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: I agree that Kreia is an very cool character. I like to associate Kreia with both of them because she did teach them both. All is explained later... Thanks for the review!


	12. Chapter 12: Battle

Revan, Karath, Karr, Canderous, HK, Zaalbar, Mission and Bastila stood on the bridge of _The Return_, hurtling towards Kuat with a small fleet of 10 ships and a small army of a few thousand soldiers and a few hundred Sith. The plan was escort HK and his techs and his other HK's to the ground while occupying the Republic. The fight was going to be tough so everyone was training hard.

"Grand Admiral, My Lord, My Lady, one minute until Kuat entry." A tech, reliably, informed.

"All hands to battle stations; soldiers and Sith to your shuttles. Prepare all fighters and put shields to full." Karath shouted the comms. Red lights flashed everywhere and a siren started. People went into a frenzy as they prepared to enter the biggest battle yet.

"Five... four... three... two... one!" a tech counted down. The fleet launched into Kuat and encountered a fully prepared Republic fleet. About 35 ships stood in between the Sith and the surface.

"Karath, contact the flagship," Revan simply said.

"Of course, Revan." Karath walked to a comm console and an image of Admiral Forn Dodonna on her vessel.

"Dodonna! How good to see you! How's the Republic?" Lord Revan seemed almost pleased to see her. It was a joke however.

"Revan, it is a pleasure. What are you doing here?" Admiral Dodonna sounded a lot more tired and enthusiastic than Lord Revan.

"Oh you know just killing some people and blowing some stuff up. You?" Lord Revan kept his jokey facade up.

"Oh I'm just watching the planet and killing any Sith. Nothing big," Admiral Dodonna appeared to adopt the same sarcasm.

"So, you mind if I land my army near the HK production facility?" Lord Revan smiled under his mask.

"Oh of course not just throw them out the hangars. They'll survive!" Admiral Dodonna laughed, with her crew.

"Cool thank you." Revan finished.

"Sir?" Commander Karr asked.

"She gave us permission. Canderous and Master Reave, go on down," Lord Revan reasoned.

"Crazy fool." Canderous barely whispered over the sound of his metal boots clanging on the floor.

"If she tries to stop us, open fire." Revan ordered, without raising his voice. Commander Karr and Karath nodded.

"Shall I begin my meditation?" Bastila asked.

"Yes, but only enough to even the odds. I don't want this war to be too easy," Revan laughed.

"Yes, My Master." And with that, Bastila slipped into meditation in the middle of the bridge.

"Commander Karr, Karath, I will leave this up to you," Lord Revan bowed slightly and stepped back.

"Sir?" Karr stumbled.

"A Lord should see his Commander and Grand Admiral's leadership skills, especially in disadvantaged circumstances." Lord Revan explained.

"Um right well prepare to fire all weapons," Karath commanded.

"Activate our shielding and open the fighter hangars." Commander Karr ordered.

"This is Admiral Dodonna, turn your shuttles around!" Admiral Dodonna screamed down the commline.

"Oh shut up Dodonna!" Karath finalised.

"Karath, what the hell..." Admiral Dodonna was shut off before she could continue. Weapon fire exchanged between both vessels as the Grand Admiral and Commander kept cool level heads. Fighters fought in a frenzy of lasers and tricks. Shuttles pierced the atmosphere of Kuat and landed near the HK facility.

"Report: This is HK-47 to Revan. We have successfully landed and are breaching the Production facility. General Canderous and Master Reave are engaging Republic forces on the outskirts of the area." HK monotonously said, through holocall.

"Thank you HK. We have begun the battle overhead and will keep them from sending reinforcements." Revan ended the call and returned his attention to the battle. The Republic and Sith were in a heated battle. Sith lasers were devastating Republic defenses but Republic Fighters were destroying Sith ones. Commander Karr and Karath headed the fleet with experience and control, focussing down vessels and beating back fighters. Canderous and Master Reave were engaged in bloody ground battle and were losing.

"This is Canderous. I don't know what the droid told you but were pretty bad down here. Most of our shuttles didn't make it down in one piece and who I've got left isn't gonna cut it. We need to go soon," Canderous reported.

"Commander Karr, do we any more soldiers to send down?" Lord Revan requested.

"No more than few hundred." Commander Karr briefly informed.

"Canderous, I've a few hundred I can send down?" Revan told.

"Not enough. We have taken an Orbital Cannon Control Tower but we can't activate it and on the Republic's side of the line, they have Anti-Craft guns. Master Reave is in combat with a wing of Jedi on our left. My men are fighting to protect on the right and I am stuck fighting for my life to keep this cannon out of there hands," Canderous said, barely heard over blaster fire.

"I will send everyone I have Canderous. That is all I can do." Revan finished and ordered everyone he had down to the surface. Juhani, Belaya and Dustil included.

"Alright, I'll do my best." Canderous disappeared. Revan watched as the shuttles descended and some crashed and others landed. He hoped HK would hurry up. The ships were being damaged and the ground was being lost. Revan was losing and everyone knew it.

"Bastila!" Revan shouted to her. She left her Meditation and turned to him.

"Yes, Master?" Bastila breathed.

"Re-double your efforts to keep us in the fight!" Revan ordered. Bastila slipped back into Meditation and desperately tried to turn the tide of the battle.

"Sir!" a tech shouted.

"What?" Lord Revan responded.

"That conduit is going breach! The bridge is going to be destroyed!" he shouted.

"Everyone out!" Lord Revan ordered. The bridge staff ran out with breakneck pace as the console beeped furiously. The conduit exploded and blew up all of the bridge and most of the corridor.

"Is everyone okay?" Commander Karr asked. Staff nodded as Karath did a head count.

"We are missing someone!" Karath declared.

"Where is Revan?" Zaalbar growled.

"He was behind me!" Commander Karr remembered.

"Everyone else to the secondary command center. Zaalbar and Commander Karr will remain to look for Revan!" Karath lead to the staff away as Zaalbar dug away the rubble.

"Bastila is also missing." Commander Karr whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: The Ground

"Sir!" a tech shouted.

"What?" Lord Revan responded.

"That conduit is going breach! The bridge is going to be destroyed!" he shouted.

"Everyone out!" Lord Revan ordered. The bridge staff ran out with breakneck pace as the console beeped furiously. The conduit exploded and blew up all of the bridge and most of the corridor. Revan realised that Bastila was left behind. He ran towards her and conjured up enough power from seemingly nowhere and created a force bubble around them, surviving the blast. Revan shook Bastila awake.

"Bas! Get up!" Revan shouted. Bastila awoke from her meditation and that immediately took effect. Ships were uncoordinated and soldiers were sloppy. Revan was losing badly.

"What happened?" Bastila spoke, stumbling around in the bubble.

"The bridge blew up and you didn't move so I managed to save you. Now help me with this," Revan said, struggling with the pressure and dodging laser cannons.

"Ok, we'll go to the emergency airlock," Bastila noted, reinforcing the bubble and pushing it towards the airlock. The airlock managed to open because of atmospheric pressure being equal to that of a ship. When they entered the ship, it didn't look good.

"Bas, head to the secondary command center and continue your Meditation. Keep our men alive." Revan ordered.

"And you?" Bastila asked.

"I will check the bridge and see how Canderous is doing." Revan left for the bridge. When he arrived, he saw Commander Karr and Zaalbar moving away the rubble.

"Sir!" Commander Karr shouted.

"How did you survive?" Zaalbar growled.

"The Force is a wonderful thing," Revan let on.

"Lady Bastila?" Commander Karr questioned.

"Is in the command center, go and join her," Lord Revan commanded and Commander Karr ran to the command center.

"Revan to Canderous, how are you down there?" Revan called.

"Not doing good Revan. The soldiers are defending the HK plant with their lives but they haven't got many of those left. Master Reave has encountered a Jedi General who he described as a old man with dark skin. That must be General Bindo. And I am stuck on my own in this Orbital Cannon Control Tower," Canderous reported.

"I can't give you anymore help," Revan reasoned.

"What are you and that Wookie doing about now?" Canderous mentioned.

"I'll be down in a minute then," Revan ended and called HK.

"Introduction: HK-47 speaking," the metallic ring in the robot's voice was evermore present over the comms.

"HK, how much longer?" Revan investigated.

"Report: Approximately 62% downloaded of the HK-50 schematics," HK reported.

"Get those other HK's outside to assist the men and hurry up," Revan finished.

"Are we going to the surface?" Zaalbar roared.

"It appears so." Revan nodded. They walked to the command center in silence.

* * *

"Revan!" Karath breathed.

"Yes, it is I," Revan bowed slightly.

"You truly are powerful," Karath noted.

"I am going to the surface to assist Canderous and Master Reave. They have run into a lot of problems and General Jolee Bindo so they need my help," Revan informed.

"Of course Sir but, you will have to take the _Ebon Hawk,_" Commander Karr informed.

"Right, that will be enough to take all our men up as well." Lord Revan mused as he walked towards the hangar bay. The trip was perilous and very difficult but Revan landed next to the other shuttles.

* * *

Revan and Zaalbar ran across the dangerous battlefield and arrived at Canderous.

"Glad to see someone on our side who isn't dead or hurt!" Canderous remarked. Behind him were the injured and soon to be dead soldiers of the Sith.

"Master Reave is still holding, I saw, and the HK's can handle the facility so order your men back here to protect the wounded." Revan ordered and Canderous nodded, signaling his men. Soldiers arrived, but only a few.

"How many men?" Canderous asked.

"60 men at most, not including the wounded." someone responded.

"Damn!" Canderous cursed.

"Revan to Mission, we're hold up in the Orbital Cannon Control Tower with Canderous, how much longer?" Revan called.

"Not much longer, Rev, only a few security firewalls left." Mission's enthusiastic voice rung through the rather echoey room, bringing hope to the men.

"Get it done Mission." Revan finalised.

"What now?" Zaalbar spoke in Shyriiwook.

"I want you to reinforce the HK's and Revan to evacuate Master Reave from his encounter. Juhani, Apprentice Beyala and Apprentice Onasi are still there," Canderous ordered.

"Fine, Zaalbar, go." Revan told as he departed himself for Master Reave. When he arrived he watched as Master Reave dueled General Jolee and Juhani, Apprentice's Beyala and Dustil fought for their lives against barrages of Jedi. Revan charged in, helping fight off the Jedi with a dizzying array of Flurries from his sabers, backed up by his immense Force power arsenal.

"Thank you, Lord Revan." Apprentice Beyala spoke up.

"Retreat to the Orbital Cannon Control Tower with General Canderous!" Lord Revan ordered as the Apprentices and Juhani ran. Lord Revan turned to face General Jolee. Master Reave was thrown back and General Jolee turned to Lord Revan.

"Revan"

"Jolee"

"Traitor"

"Old fool"

A massive melee ensued as General Jolee's incredible Force buffs kept Lord Revan's physical assault at bay. Flips, slides, dodges and clashes followed by Lightning, Stasis, Choke, Horror, Plague and Wave. Both Force wielders were evenly matched in the Force as they trained together numerous times. But Lord Revan managed to beat General Jolee in most lightsaber parts of their duel. Master Reave and the other Jedi simply watched.

"Master Reave, run!" Lord Revan managed to get out before returning to the fight. Master Reave retreated to the Tower and was prepared to leave. General Jolee and Lord Revan contested for what seemed like hours until...

"Revan, this is Canderous. HK, Mission and Zaalbar are on their way back. We are going to the _Hawk_, get back here!" Canderous shouted. With that Lord Revan pushed General Jolee away with all his might and ran as fast as he could until he reached the _Hawk_. When Mission, Zaalbar and the HK's and techs arrived, the ship was full and it took off.

"Karath, Commander Karr, this is Revan. Start taking back the fighters. When we board, get us out of here and have medics standing by!" Revan commanded.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Retreat was the most interesting option, I thought. I planned this several different ways with different outcomes. Retreat seemed to allow The Republic to be shown as an actual force that does not fall over lightly. Thanks for the review!


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

"So, why the hell did we have to run from Kuat?" Revan demanded, stood at the end of his meeting table. Karath, Commander Karr, Bastila, Canderous, Zaalbar, HK, Mission, Admiral LeBraun, Reave and Juhani were sat on the circular table in the meeting room. The team shuffled in their chairs and cast sideways glances at each other. With Revan's Ebon Mask off, the team could see his usual grey neutral eyes turn a deep red. He was angry and it was well shown.

"We had lost over a thousand men and a hundred Sith. The Republic dug in with turrets and Jedi and if I hadn't cleared that Cannon Tower, we may have been stuck there!" Canderous duly reminded Revan. Revan sighed.

"I know, I know. Now the Republic will get cocky," Revan said, almost out of breath like.

"We got what we wanted, didn't we?" Admiral LeBraun asked.

"Yes, and I want them to be in the main production line as soon as the meeting is over," Revan ordered. Admiral LeBraun nodded.

"With The Star Forge producing our ships and the only known copy of the HK-50's, Dantooine and Korriban training our soldiers and Sith, we are already better than the Republic." Karath reassured.

"Query: Where any Sith Capital Ships destroyed during the assault?" HK's voice piped up.

"We lost _The Return's_ bridge and a single Capital Ship compared to the Republics three ships lost." Commander Karr reported.

"At least we won on that front." Juhani mused to herself.

"Why did we lose so bad?" Mission questioned.

"My Battle Meditation wasn't constant. I slipped in and out and put in varying degrees of effort. Maybe that is why?" Bastila informed.

"The Republic was waiting for us. They dug in, asked for reinforcements and had a Jedi Master on their side. That is also why." Reave added.

"Get _The Return's_ bridge fixed and that Capital Ship replaced. Add the 50's to our normal assortment of droids and we should be fine," Revan finalised.

"What is our next move?" Admiral LeBraun investigated.

"I will decide later. For now, I need rest. Dismissed." Revan finished. The meeting room emptied as Revan returned to his quarters for some rest. Much needed rest.

* * *

Revan woke a few hours later, refreshed and invigorated. Also, he awoke to the sound of an alarm.

"Blast damn it!" Revan shouted to himself.

"Query: Which meatbag is 'damn it' so I may blast them for you Master?" HK, as usual, confused the statement.

"Never mind; let's go to the Observation Deck," Revan shot at a fast pace, with a sour look. He even left his mask, so everyone saw how disappointed he was that he couldn't leave Admiral LeBraun and Karath in charge for 5 hours.

"Revan," Karath saluted.

"What the hell is this alarm for, damnit?" Revan's agitated demeanour slightly put off Karath.

"There is no alarm, Revan," Karath revealed.

"Where is my Apprentice?" Revan asked.

"She is on her way, Sir," Admiral LeBraun informed.

"My Love, do you hear it?" Bastila inquired.

"Yes, but why?" Revan responded.

"Reave to Observation, what the hell is the problem? That alarm is deafening us in the Sith Training Room!" Reave called in.

"Only Force Users can hear it then," Bastila observed

"Then someone is attempting something," Revan mused.

"We need to warn the others!" Admiral LeBraun called out.

"I heard it. I'll spread the message." Reave shut off the comm.

"Who is it, Revan?" Karath asked.

"I don't know. The Jedi Council have entered my mind before. They would know how to get in. But this is like a dull poking at a metal wall. This person doesn't want to get in, merely is showing they exist," Revan explained.

"We must stay strong!" Bastila slipped into unconsciousness with that comment.

"Admiral, tell all Sith to get to the medical bay now and call a team for her," Revan sat down in the middle of the floor.

"Sir?" LeBraun asked.

"I will find who this is." Revan said.

"Is that wise?" Karath asked. No response

"Sir?" LeBraun shouted. No response.

"Medics to the Observation Deck immediately!" Karath screamed down the comm. Across the fleet and Forge, medics scrambled as Sith Masters and Padwan's fell unconsciousness. The fleet was at its weakest and now, even worse.

* * *

Revan found himself wandering, quite literally, through memory lane. He saw everything that was buried by the Council and everything that was implanted in him. Revan watched as Telos was bombed. Revan saw Malak's jaw being severed by his saber. Revan watched as he stood next to his top general as the Mass Shadow Generator activated. He watched as Malak and him entered the Star Forge for the first time.

Revan grew tired and soon saw four figures dressed in black. One wore a mask, one was a pale grey creature, one was half covered with a hood and the last was very familiar.

"Who are you?" Lord Revan called out.

"We are your strongest allies and most powerful friends." the familiar one spoke first.

"You seek to save the galaxy. An admirable goal. We are here because we wish the same." the half covered one spoke next.

"We have the power to assist you and together the power to stand against the storm." the grey creature spoke last.

"Our final member doesn't have the appetite to speak with you," the half covered one laughed.

"Now do you recognise us?" the familiar asked.

"Yes, I remember now," Revan revealed.

"Then you know where we must meet," the half covered one finished and Revan woke up.

* * *

"Revan?" Karath awoke Revan with a sharp jutter.

"Yes?" Revan sleepily replied.

"You have been out for 16 hours as have all the Sith. We feared you dead!" Admiral LeBraun informed.

"I might be, if I don't follow my instructions," Revan mused.

"Instructions?" Karath investigated.

"Repair and refit _The Return_ and give it a new crew. I am off to a graveyard."

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Nice guess at where we are going but not quite. Not sure I have heard of that world. Thanks for the review!


	15. Chapter 15: Malachor

Revan strolled onto the new and improved bridge of _The Return_. New techs and soldiers and Sith were present everywhere. Spirits were high at the return of the Sith from their slumber. With the HK-50's added to the usual medical, protocol, astrometric, sentry, assault and war droids, the Sith were almost positively buzzing. Which is odd for a group of Sith.

"Revan, where are we going?" Karr questioned.

"Malachor V, Karr, at best possible speeds," Revan instructed.

"Malachor, Revan?" Karath asked.

"Yes, I am going to meet some old friends, in some cases literally old," Revan chuckled to himself as no one else got the joke.

"What are we going for, Revan?" Canderous investigated.

"An old friend, a few acquaintances and a very old friend," Revan again chuckled, but then imagined her reprimanding him for 'frivolous use of time' or something similar.

"Why must we all go?" Bastila investigated further.

"Because, if all goes well, you can meet them and will be working a lot with them," Revan eluded.

"Right, Revan," Karr looked sceptical at best but continued his duties.

"Let me know when we arrive." Revan stalked off to his quarters. Bastila followed him in.

* * *

"Who is it, my love?" Bastila pried.

"Not telling," Revan teased.

"I will use our bond," she half-threatened.

"Try it," Revan dared. Bastila tried to enter his thoughts but the barriers were super reinforced. Revan simply smiled.

"What are you hiding?" Bastila hissed.

"Nothing, I am just arranging things with the people on Malachor V," Revan revealed.

"Humph." Bastila stormed out, disappointed. Revan laughed.

"HK, come in a second." Revan called out.

"Query: Does something need exterminating, Master?" HK's usual psycho tendencies arrived at Revan's ears.

"I am going down to the planet, when we arrive, with you only," Revan started.

"Glorious Statement: It would be wonderful to accompany you down to your previous battle sites," HK's eyes flickered with supposedly joy.

"Activate memory recall file 6-2-Beta-Sierra," Revan called, not even looking at the droid as it fizzed, buzzed and powered off and back on.

"Memory recall requires pass code," a disembodied voice spoke through HK, sounding like Revan with his voice modulator on. Revan hardly recognised his own voice.

"Pass code: Alpha-Malachor-Trayus," Revan spoke, as if by accident.

"Memory activating," the voice spoke and then HK returned.

"Confused Statement: I am experiencing memory restoration. How peculiar," HK spoke to himself.

"Now do you understand why I will take only you to the surface?" Revan posed.

"Agreeing Response: Yes Master, I will prepare for the journey." and with that, HK walked to the armory to 'prepare'.

"My Lord, your HK guard has just entered the armory." Karr reported over the comm, five feet away.

"I am well aware, Commander." Revan spoke with finality in his voice and Karr closed the channel. T3 entered to do some calibrations on Revan's mask and robes. Revan didn't mind.

* * *

Karath came in next, followed by HK, with enough explosives to take out a platoon.

"I know what is on Malachor V," Karath boldly started.

"T3, lock the door," Revan simply said.

"Malak once mentioned that the only reason you had such power over everyone was because of your old Master, Arren Kae. Now, Malak was horrible at history of any kind but, the only Jedi Master he remembered to leave the Order was Arren Kae. So I assume that Arren Kae is on Malachor V and you are visiting her to bring her along," Karath explained. Revan shot a deathly glare. If looks could kill, Karath would be a small stain on the wall.

"Congratulations, Grand Admiral, you have discovered the plans of the Dark Lord!" Revan's low voice stated in mock joy.

"Query: Shall I exterminate this meatbag?" HK cut the silence with his psycho remark.

"No, allow me to explain. Arren Kae was my first master. My best master. When I left for the Mandalorian Wars, she was exiled for teaching 'failed students' and joined me in my war. She, supposedly, died at Malachor V with thousands of others when the Mass Shadow Generator activated. However, she survived and restored an Ancient Sith Academy she now calls Trayus Academy. She is my Master and the Master of four other powerful members of the Sith. She has summoned me and requests to help," Revan explained further.

"Who?" Karath dared to ask.

"The Lords of Pain, Hunger, Power and Dominance," Revan listed.

"And these people are?" Karath questioned further.

"We are the Five Lords of the Sith. I will say no more now," Revan finalised.

"Thank you, Revan, for telling me," Karath bowed and turned to leave.

"Not so fast. Since you know, you will follow me to the surface with T3 and HK, so prepare." Revan smiled. Karath gulped and left silently.

"We have arrived at Malachor V, My Lord." Karr called over the comm, again five feet away. Revan emerged from his quarters.

"Myself, Karath, HK and T3 will take the _Ebon Hawk_ to the surface. At least two more vessels will arrive. When they do, do not fire and let them go to the surface. I will tell you that I am meeting some of the most powerful people in the Universe, nothing more. Bastila, when I call, get Canderous, Zaalbar and yourself on a shuttle down there. Understand? Good." And with that Karath, Revan, HK and T3 left for the _Ebon Hawk_, leaving everyone very confused.

* * *

Karath piloted the ship down to the landing pad outside Trayus Academy and they landed. They took the very perilous bridge towards the entrance.

"By the way, official ranks only please. We need to seem powerful." Revan reminded. Half way across, Revan stopped. He clicked his fingers and twelve grey creatures with robes and staffs dropped dead. Revan continued.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: That is very true. They will all have unique strengths. However, I would bet on Kreia being a nice contender for the most powerful.


	16. Chapter 16: Gathering

"Lord Sion!" Lord Revan shouted, echoing through the Trayus Academy. Lord Revan, Grand Admiral Karath, HK and T3 had arrived at Malachor V to meet the rest of the Lords of the Sith.

"Lord Revan, you have come at last," Lord Sion's deep grumpy voice echoed as well.

"Well, I see no one else here?" Lord Revan looked around confused.

"Our Master meditates in the Trayus Core," Lord Sion revealed.

"Ah well, she always arrives anywhere first," Lord Revan muttered.

"Who are your companions?" Lord Sion, sounding almost intrigued, asked.

"This is my Grand Admiral and my personal guard and my astromech. They knew of this place's existence so they might as well be here," Lord Revan answered defensively. Lord Sion shut up and began rambling in Ancient Sith to his assassins, which were now revealed to be everywhere.

"My Lord, would you explain?" Grand Admiral Karath approached cautiously.

"Oh yes, This is Lord Sion, Lord of Pain and Academy Head, if you will. He is one of our strongest members, physically. He beat Malak in a duel of physical prowess," Lord Revan informed.

"And yourself?" Grand Admiral Karath continued.

"I am Lord Revan, Lord of Power and Emperor of the Empire, if you will. I am the strongest member of order, via the Force. Even our Master cannot beat me in a straight up Force battle. But she knows more of its secrets than I. That is why she is the Master," Lord Revan explained. Grand Admiral Karath nodded slowly, taking in the information. Lord Revan closed his eyes.

**"Come on down Lady Bastila. Land near the _Ebon Hawk_ and follow the bridge,"** Lord Revan communicated.

"My Lord?" Grand Admiral Karath wondered.

"Lady Bastila is on her way with everyone. We spoke through the bond." Lord Revan responded.

"Ah, I see." Grand Admiral Karath bowed and stepped back.

"Lord Sion, it is alright to bring my subordinates down?" Lord Revan inquired, to be safe.

"The others will, so you may." Lord Sion stated rather simply, even for him. The doors opened again and 5 people and one droid walked through.

"Rev, good to see you again. How's life?" A cheery voice spoke from the group.

"I told you not to call me that, Lady Surik," Lord Revan snarled.

"Well, you call me 'Surik' and you know I hate my last name," Lady Surik reasoned.

"Fine then, Meetra, its good to see you!" Lord Revan broke into a genuine smile, something rare on Malachor.

"You too Lord Revan, you too. So how's the galactic domination going?" Lady Meetra investigated.

"Ask my Grand Admiral," Lord Revan turned to Grand Admiral Karath, who was completely caught off guard.

"Um well its well, I assume. We got devastated at Kuat but that was one off, I assure you," Grand Admiral Karath stumbled. Lady Meetra and Lord Revan laughed.

"Grand Admiral Saul Karath, this is Lady Meetra Surik, Lord of Domination. Or should I say Lady?" Lord Revan teased, which earned a punch in the side.

"And you are called that because?" Grand Admiral Karath investigated.

"Because I can form a Bond between anybody I want and dominate their mind. It's quite fun!" Lady Meetra informed, wearing a brightly smile.

"Who are your companions?" Lord Revan asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh right, I must tell you everything!" Lady Meetra danced like a schoolgirl who won a first place medal. Badly, to say the least.

"Well go on!" Lord Revan urged.

"Ok so you know that our master asked me to destroy Peragus II so you could replace the fuel shipping in order to gain Telosian support? Well, I did that and then our master asked me to assist you in small ways. So, I wiped Czerka out on the Telos Station, so the Ithorians are in charge of the restoration. Also, if you send some unique animals and plants with the fuel, they will definitely be in your debt. Anyway, I managed to get you an alliance with General Vaklu on Onderon. Just send him some support and he can take over the Republic there. Also, I managed to stop some mercenaries from killing everyone on Dantooine with your men. And, on Nar Shaddaa, I got the Exchange boss to side with us and convinced him to help destroy the Republic with us. Now, he's on my crew as that droid," Lady Meetra ranted for a long time, but it was useful. Lord Revan could control Telos and had Onderon and the Exchange within his grasp.

"That is amazing, My Lady, that will truly help." Grand Admiral Karath interjected. Lady Bastila and everyone had walked in and were very confused.

"Grand Admiral Karath, go and explain who everyone is, will you?" Lord Revan ordered and the Grand Admiral dashed away.

"So, who's your apprentice?" Lady Meetra appeared to be teasing.

"Lady Bastila. The smaller of the group with brunette hair and the dual lightsaber," Lord Revan explained.

"Oh she's hot! Definitely lovely choice! She even had Battle Meditation which will help us," Lady Meetra teased further.

"Don't let your bisexual impulses take over, Lady Meetra, she is mine. I assume you have yours?" Lord Revan bit back.

"Yeah. Mines the hunk with the brown hair and dual wielding. Wears the fancy jacket," Lady Meetra pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Who else?" Lord Revan investigated further.

"Well Atton, he's mine, we met on Peragus and he helped me. Bao Dur I met on Telos, taking out Czerka, shares your hate. Mira, I met and we took down the Exchange and then made it ours! And Mical is a turned Republic Historian and good Inquisitor to boot," Lady Meetra explained, pointing them out as she undressed their role in things. Lady Bastila came to speak.

"Why, your the Exile who returned from the war!" Lady Bastila started.

"I am yes, and you are Revan's lover I hear," Lady Meetra smiled brightly again.

"I am. Why? Does that bother you?" Lady Bastila teased.

"She's bisexual. I bother her, if you get what I mean," Lord Revan piped up, making both women jump.

"Oh I see. Didn't you know Revan before the war? Oh you must tell me every embarrassing thing!" Lady Bastila commenced the inevitable girly chat between the both of them. General Canderous came up next.

"This is a battle meeting, not a chit chat zone." He remarked.

"I know, but until Lord Nihilus arrives we will wait," Lord Revan laughed. Zaalbar stood guard with HK at the door. Grand Admiral Karath and Bao Dur were chatting. Lady Bastila and Lady Meetra were chatting. General Canderous and Mira were chatting. Hell, even GO-TO and T3 were conversing. But then Lord Nihilus arrived. The room went silent.

"Lord Nihlus, good to see you, Everyone let us introduce each other. I am Lady Meetra Surik and with me is Atton, Mical, Mira, Bao Dur and GO-TO," Lady Meetra introduced and her crew nodded when they were mentioned

"I am Lord Revan and with me is Grand Admiral Karath, Lady Bastila, General Canderous, Zaalbar, HK and T3," Lord Revan spoke loudly and everyone bowed as they were called.

"I am Lord Sion and this is my Academy. This is Lord Nihilus and his apprentice, Visas Marr. Lord Nihilus doesn't talk much," Lord Sion finished, with cringe in his tone. With that the talk resumed. Lord Nihilus, Lord Revan, Lady Meetra and Lord Sion entered the Trayus Core. As they walked down the ramp, a figure was seen meditating in the center. As they reached the end of the slope, they bowed and spoke in unison.

"Master Traya."

* * *

Review Responses:

Commisar Admiral Kordoshky: Thank you, I think. I didn't want to be "spooky" like it might be. I wanted to have an serious tone but also to bring the friendship dynamic through. Thanks for the review!

JourneyRocks13: Thank you! I think I'll do alright writing Kreia. Thanks for the review!

Revan Kenobi: May I ask what "does not fit"? If it is the jokiness of Revan, then I will refer to you to the conversation between Revan and Admiral Dodonna in Chapter 14. Not all the Sith were "laughing and joking together" as Sion was not doing so. "Especially Nihlus" is also incorrect as Nihlus did not speak the entire chapter so he did not join in on the "laughing and joking". I appreciate your opinion and I thank you for it, I just would like you to explain why.


	17. Chapter 17: Traya

"Master Traya,"

"Ah, so my pupils gather at last, like children to a mother's call. Tell me, have you good news?" Lady Traya spoke softly as she turned and exposed her half covered face and her long black robes.

"We have news, my Master, whether it is good is up to you," Lord Revan stated, standing straight again.

"Then tell me. How goes your quest, Revan?" Lady Traya inquired.

"Malak is dead and the hiccup with the Council had been eradicated. The Star Forge is mine and we have taken Dantooine and stolen the Assassin Droid plans." Lord Revan reported, a wicked smile growing on his face.

"Good, then you have finally earned your title 'Lord of Power'. You, Exile, tell of your exploits?" Lady Traya asked next.

"Peragus is destroyed, Telos will now rely on Sith fuel and, with Czerka gone, the Ithorians could receive flora and fauna from us too. Also Onderon is ready to serve us and Dantooine is safe again," Lady Meetra stated, bowing slightly at the end.

"You do not have to bow to me, Exile. I have given you these tasks, all of you, so that soon we bow to nothing. Remember that," Lady Traya reprimanded.

"Yes, Master." Lady Meetra backed up slightly.

"Now, Lord of Pain, how goes our training?" Lady Traya turned to Lord Sion.

"Our assassins are sufficiently trained to use in warfare, my Master," Lord Sion neither bowed nor showed any care of what Lady Traya thought.

"Good, then Lord Revan will take them to the Star Forge where they can of be a better use than you!" Lady Traya spoke with power to her pupil, causing him to look back at his Master with fury.

"Yes, Master." Lord Sion spoke with gritted teeth as his Master humiliated him.

"And Lord Nihilus, your fight against our common enemy on the edges of the Galaxy?" Lady Traya turned to the final Lord of the Sith.

"Um nash dai no kari to. un na tari to," Lord Nihilus spoke in his usual non speaking manner.

"You lost your fleet?" Lady Traya shouted, causing everyone to slightly wince, even Lord Sion.

"Day no kash day nam temnay tari," Lord Nihilus again spoke, but no one except Lady Traya understood.

"Lord Revan supplied you with a third of the Republic Fleet and the Exile gave you every vessel she could steal and you lost them all?" Lady Traya truly lost her temper, and choked Lord Nihilus.

"Day no kash day nam temnay tari." Lord Nihilus repeated with force.

"I care not for your petty excuses. Lord Revan will give some ships and men and you will stand your ground or next time, I won't be so merciful," Lady Traya threatened. Lord Nihilus was dropped down and scarpered off, back to his ship.

"I will get him a sizeable force, my Master." Lord Revan promised.

"You could give him the entire fleet and yet he still would lose. That is the nature for someone who does not know how to control his urges," Lady Traya brushed off the promise.

"What is your bidding, Master?" Lady Meetra asked, to finalise.

"Lord Revan will continue in his quest for our safety and you will join him. Lord Sion will continue training new assassins and Lord Nihilus will fight our enemy. Is that sufficient, Exile?" Lady Traya sneered almost at Lady Meetra.

"Yes, of course." Lady Meetra backed further away.

"Then Lord Revan can take us to his ship and we may depart. Hopefully, without interruption," Lady Traya almost sarcastically spoke and then led the way out of the academy. Lord Sion blocked the way out.

"Out of our way," Lady Traya spoke plain and simply.

"No! You have manipulated us far too many times. You were cast out of the Jedi because you were weak and could not teach! We cast you out before because you were weak and we were stronger. And now, you have arrived and manipulated us into giving you power over us. We will see if Lady Traya can stand another betrayal!" Lord Sion spoke with venom and fury as he ignited his blood red saber. He made for Lady Traya when Lord Revan's red saber blocked him and stopped them both right before Lady Traya's eyes.

"Stay your hand, Lord Revan, I can defend myself," Lady Traya chastised. Lord Revan stood back and sheathed his ruby blade.

"Apologies, my Master," Lord Revan spoke.

"Oh do not apologize, Lord Revan. You did what you wanted to do and didn't let the light or dark side change your mind. You wished to save me, even though Sith strike down their masters. That is why you are learning better than he!" Lady Traya spoke, facing Lord Sion the whole time. Lord Sion pulled a look of confusion and tried to strike again. He hit Master Traya and the saber went through her.

"What?" Lady Meetra muttered in surprise.

"The Force is a horrible yet wonderful thing, Exile. Remember that," Lady Traya spoke from behind Lord Sion.

"You were a fool to return. I spared you once, I will not do so again!" Lord Sion spat furiously.

"Spare me? Ah yes. No, you simply did not learn the lesson I sought to teach - that your strength is as meaningless as the strength of my hand," Lady Traya spoke in a normal and used Force Crush to pacify Lord Sion.

"Master are you...?" Lord Revan started.

"Lord Sion, when you awake, do my bidding," Lady Traya whispered softly in his ear as he dropped unconscious.

"Shall we depart then?" Lady Meetra asked, ignoring what just happened.

"Yes we should." Lady Traya spoke again, ignoring what happened. They entered the room with everyone else and Lord Revan spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have met myself, Lord of Power. You have met Lady Meetra, Lady of Domination. You met Lord Nihilus, Lord of Hunger, and Lord Sion, Lord of Pain. I introduce Lady Traya, Lady of Betrayal, and our Master. Now, if everyone will go to the _Ebon Hawk_, which I brought down and we will depart for my flagship, _The Return_. Welcome to the Sith."

* * *

Review Responses:

Commisar Admiral Kordoshky: Thank you for the heads up! I have removed the link since then. I did not know that links did not work. Thank you for the review!


	18. Chapter 18: Future Plans

"Ah, Sir, you have returned. The former Sith vessel commandeered the... other ship. We had orders not to fire so I let them continue on," Karr reported.

"Very good, Karr. Plot a course back to The Star Forge and inform Admiral LeBraun of our arrival. Tell him to set up a full council meeting with an extra two chairs," Revan ordered.

"Yes Revan. We have guests?" Karr asked.

"Yes, Karath can explain. I am retiring to my quarters," Revan sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and walked off to his quarters.

* * *

Revan sat down and sighed. Bastila came in after, leaving HK and Zaalbar outside.

"What is wrong, my Love?" Bastila tentatively inquired.

"My Master is what," Revan bluntly put.

"Why? Lady Traya seems wise, truly wise, about many things," Bastila reasoned.

"In order to understand why I am uneasy at her presence here, you must understand our council. Lady Traya trained me, when she was a Master on the Jedi Council. She was exiled and left to join the Sith. There, she trained Lord Sion and Lord Nihilus and then before the Mandalorian Wars, I went to her to learn how to leave the Jedi. That is when our Council formed. It was decided that new applicants must have an apprentice to replace them and must bring something invaluable to the Council," Revan explained.

"But Lord Traya does not have an apprentice?" Bastila reminded.

"Lord Sion brought his Assassin Training and his apprentice was the Trayus Academy in which he could simply chose his successor. Lord Nihlus had Visas and brought the reminder that the Force can do terrible things to someone. Lady Meetra has Atton and brought the ability to form a Bond with everyone, which is both dangerous and useful, another reminder of the Force's cruelty. I brought the Star Forge and Malak and now you. With this gentle hierarchy, we could operate as a successful set of leaders. But Lady Traya had no apprentices but brought us our knowledge and it was decided that she would resign when her usefulness was thought to have run out by all the Council members, thus preventing one person from overthrowing her and taking control," Revan explained further.

"But why does this upset you? Surely that is good?" Bastila was confused, and rightly so.

"Now, that hierarchy is fragile but it gets worse. We each vie for each others power. Lady Meetra has the Exchange and I believe a large gang of slavers under her 'control'. Lord Sion has an academy full of assassins under his. I have the Sith Empire under mine. Lord Nihilus has nothing under his control and thus, has no real claim to his Council seat. And neither does Lady Traya. So both will vie for some power, thus giving Lord Nihilus his ships will increase his position and having Lady Traya here will increase hers," Revan finished.

"You're afraid that when Lady Traya and Lord Nihilus realize the fragility of their position, they will try to convert some of your power into theirs. A just concern," Bastila muttered.

"Which is why we need to win this war because then, I can hopefully oust Lady Traya and Lord Nihilus will not survive on the edge of the Galaxy. That would give me more power, allowing me to control who fills the rest of the seats," Revan revealed.

"Ingenious," Bastila whispered.

"Lady Surik will follow whoever leads the Council so right now, Lady Surik, is in Lady Traya's pockets. Lord Sion is too far out of the equation to be of use. And Lord Nihilus will die fighting our enemy," Revan finished.

"If we give Lord Nihilus the scraps of our fleet, he will die. Lady Traya will be forced to step down when you, Lady Surik, Lord Sion and whoever goes against her. Lord Sion will perish whenever we have no need for him and you will control the Council." Bastila reiterated.

"My Master is the most manipulative person alive. To beat her, we must make the puppeteer our puppet." Revan spoke.

* * *

Karath entered Revan's quarters.

"My Lord, Admiral LeBraun would like to know who is attending the meeting?" Karath informed.

"Myself, you, Bastila, Karr, Admiral LeBraun, Canderous, Mission, Reave, Lady Traya, Lady Surik, HK, Zaalbar, Juhani and T3," Revan listed off.

"I will send that list ahead." Karath bowed slightly and left, Bastila with him. Revan was now left alone and planned what he would tell the Council. This was the biggest Council meeting of the war, but the war had only just started. Revan took Dantooine to show the Jedi that the war was on again and Kuat was just a pickup mission. Now the real war began. And with Lady Traya and Lady Surik, as well as Telos and Onderon, The Empire grew further.

* * *

"Your apprentice is infatuated with you Lord Revan, I do hope that this will not get in the way," Lady Traya came in by surprise and jumped down Lord Revan's throat. She only did that to berate someone.

"Oh well I don't see the problem. I am doing what I want, regardless of opinions or beliefs. Isn't that what you teach that's so horrible even the Jedi couldn't stomach you," Lord Revan bit back with power behind his words.

"Oh I have no problem with it. But the fate of the galaxy is not something swapped for your personal life," Lady Traya continued in her calm voice.

"You still believe I will have to choose between what I want and what I should want?" Lord Revan scoffed.

"Oh, I know you will. There will come a time when you have to choose which you really want. One choice will doom our quest. The other will save it. And when that time comes, remember my teachings." Lady Traya cryptically put as she stalked out of the room. Lady Traya and cryptic go hand in hand. Well, Lady Traya's remaining hand and the metaphorical hand of cryptic ness.

* * *

Revan remembered something. He rushed to the comm console and contacted Canderous.

"Revan to Canderous," He spoke.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Don't call Bastila 'Princess'." He ordered and cut the comm. He then strolled back into his quarters and sighed. He doubted he would listen.

* * *

Review Response:

Comissar Admiral Kordoshky: Thank you but it appears that the review didn't work either. Thank you anyways.


	19. Chapter 19: Justification

"Karath, I assume you have introduced everyone while I was away?" Revan asked, beginning the meeting and sitting down on the circular table.

"Yes Revan, we are properly introduced." Karath responded.

"Then we shall start. With Dantooine in our hands and the new HK droids, we need something else to do. Lady Surik has managed to secure the loyalty of Onderon's General Vaklu. All we must do is send assistance. I believe that can be our next destination," Revan started.

"Yes, General Vaklu has control over most of the military and about all of the space forces. The Republic is sure to send assistance as well. In return, General Vaklu will swear loyalty to the Sith, like the Wookies and the Dantooine settlers." Lady Meetra explained.

"It would be an easy endeavour to gather a large fleet and army to assist this General Vaklu. However, your Empire has other responsibilities that it would tend to," Lady Traya reminded the Council.

"Yes, we need to start sending fuel to Telos as well any flora or fauna the Ithorians require," Revan stated.

"I can have the fuel shipped over soon. But this flora or fauna will have to find another way there." Admiral LeBraun piped up.

"I can have some civilian vessels given an escort and go round to pick things up?" Karath suggested.

"Good idea Karath. Get on that." Revan ordered.

"Anything else?" Bastila impatiently inquired.

"Have we started to receive anyone from Dantooine?" Mission continued.

"My brother, Keanu Reave, has began training. He will send some finished students soon." Reave informed.

"Good. We may not need replacements but, they will be useful." Karr chimed in.

"What of Korriban?" Lady Meetra asked.

"Korriban will continue to serve the Sith for time immortal. Do not worry about its commitment." Lady Traya answered.

"Well then, meeting dismissed." Revan finalised as the team dismissed themselves. Karath and Admiral LeBraun returned to the Observation Deck and Karr returned to _The Return_. Lady Surik, Reave and Canderous went to the training room and Lady Traya and Mission returned to their separate quarters.

* * *

HK, Zaalbar, Revan and Bastila walked to Revan's quarters.

"Bas, what is up with you?" Revan spoke, referring to the impatient in the meeting.

"I haven't seen you in so long time. I have longed for you. I wanted some time for us." Bastila admitted.

"I have missed you Bastila. But there is always time." Revan reasoned. Bastila was having none of it. She moved in to kiss Revan and he did the same. The explosion of emotions that had been held up by the professionalism that a superior has to carry, were let free. Their union was allowed once more and they took advantage of it. Tongues connected and hands roamed as they let their passion out. Revan led Bastila to their bed to continue the activity. Outside, Karath came to the door.

"I need to speak with Revan," Karath stated, to HK and Zaalbar.

"Unpleasant Statement: The Master and his Apprentice are 'occupied' at present," HK almost cringed, if he could.

"They are best left alone." Zaalbar growled quietly.

"What are they doing exactly?" Karath, embarrassed, asked.

"Explanation: I believe it is the act that organics call 'mating'." HK subtly put.

"Ah well, perhaps I will return later." the fairly composed Karath left for the Observation Deck again, trying to unhear HK describing their acts.

* * *

A few hours later, Revan and Bastila awoke in each others arms, entangled in a mess of arms, legs, bedsheets and love. Bastila awoke first and Revan quickly afterwards. All they did was smile and sit in their embrace. Revan spoke first.

"You are amazing, Bastila," Revan broke the silence, the commenting eliciting smile form Bastila.

"As are you, Revan. But we should look presentable and I must leave. Lady Meetra wants to spar soon and I cannot show her up." Bastila informed as she redressed into her robes. Revan did the same. Bastila left with a kiss, hug and last goodbye.

"HK, how are things?" Revan asked, innocently.

"Relieved Statement: Things are better now that your 'activity' has been finalised," HK responded.

"Ah, did anyone come looking for me?" Revan blushed slightly.

"Continuation: The Grand Admiral wished to speak with you. However once he realised what you were doing with your apprentice, he returned to his position." HK informed. Revan grabbed his mask and went to see Karath. He was talking with Admiral LeBraun, presumably coordinating about Telos.

"Karath, HK said you wished to speak to me while I was... occupied," Revan managed to form the sentence without giving too much away to anyone who didn't know of his occupation.

"Ah yes, if we might go for a walk?" Karath suggested. Revan agreed, hoping we would pass the training room.

"Lead on, Karath," Revan gestured for him, who walked ahead.

"I have been studying your battles. And every time, you have planned it for a reason. There was no battle just because. Everything had a purpose. Malachor V was to kill anyone you didn't like and scare everyone else into following you. Once you gained the third of the Fleet, you gave it to Nihilus. On Dantooine, it was to show that you were serious about a war with the Republic and to show your influence. Kuat was to gain a valuable ally which the Republic cannot obtain. Even the recent visit to Malachor gave us considerably more power. But one battle I cannot justify and I wanted to know if you could," Karath explained.

"Which battle?" Revan asked.

"Telos. A whole planet was destroyed to prove my loyalty. Yet no one else had to destroy an entire planet. This is why I couldn't justify it," Karath finished. Revan paused and then spoke.

"The Jedi were planning to use Telos as a gathering point for them, should Dantooine or Coruscant fall. I hoped that destroying the planet, I would tell the Jedi that they had nowhere to hide and force them to fight us. Also, the galaxy feared my name after that day and so many converted out of that fear," Revan informed him.

"That makes perfect sense. And now, we go to Onderon where we will gain a very Republicain planet and a new powerful ally." Karath muttered to himself.

"Hopefully, not harming anything too badly and allowing a rest to their conflict. They suffered enough under the Mandalorians." Revan muttered to himself. Karath half bowed and returned to the Observation deck. Revan stayed to watch Bastila and Lady Meetra spar.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: I can understand that. I wouldn't call it a "coup" exactly; it would be more like a consolation of power. He just wants his Empire safe. Thanks for the review!


	20. Chapter 20: Training

Revan entered the Training room, seeing it was popular. Meetra and Bastila trained, Juhani and Apprentice Belaya, even Canderous and Apprentice Dustil were training together. Or against each other. Revan sat down on a nearby resting bench. HK was released to the shooting range and Zaalbar went to see Mission, wherever she was. Revan watched as Surik endlessly assaulted Bastila and Bastila stood up against it all. She ducked, dodged and countered at every opportunity and managed to keep the Exile on her toes. No doubt Bastila was as well but she didn't show it.

"Is my Apprentice better than you, Surik?" Revan taunted, smiling. Surik cast a glare at Revan as he laughed.

"I am going easy on her, for your sake," Surik muttered through gritted teeth as Bastila caught her in the side with a kick.

"Ha, you're some Sith Lady if you can't beat a Jedi Padawan!" Bastila taunted further.

"You two are infuriating!" Surik shouted. Revan watched in silence as the girls fought with fury for at least an hour.

* * *

Apprentice Atton came in and sat next to Lord Revan.

"Apprentice Atton, isn't it?" Lord Revan asked.

"Yes Sir," Apprentice Atton spoke.

"Sir? I don't command you," Lord Revan asked.

"I served as one of your elite assassins before the Council captured you," Apprentice Atton answered.

"Ah. And now you serve Lady Surik?" Lord Revan asked.

"Don't call me that, Rev!" Meetra shouted with ragged breath.

"Yes I do," Apprentice Atton stated.

"You look after her yeah? She loves you and I know what I trained our assassins about feelings." Lord Revan warned.

"Hey, I love her too. I shrugged off those lessons long ago. She'll be fine with me." Apprentice Atton stared at her, dodging and attacking with the training sword.

"You talking about me?" Meetra came over, having submitted to Bastila.

"Yeah. Just talking about how lovely you are," Apprentice Atton explained. Surik laughed and nuzzled close to him and sat on his lap.

"Oh get a room!" Mission laughed as she came in with Zaalbar.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Apprentice Dustil?" Meetra embarrassed. Mission said nothing but walked towards the shooting range.

"Seriously?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah. Snogging like two teenagers in a corner by Maintenance," Surik explained.

"Well they are teenagers." Apprentice Atton spoke up. Which must have been difficult with Surik's head under his chin.

"Well that's new," Revan muttered.

"I wasn't expecting that," Bastila muttered also.

* * *

"Revan, getting up here to show everyone how big and bad you are or you gossiping like old wives?" Canderous challenged.

"You're on! Let me grab a training staff and I'll take you down, Candy!" Revan accepted. Canderous laughed and pulled out his own. Revan went singular blade.

"No dual wield?" Canderous asked.

"I can beat you with one sword," Revan spoke, twirling the blades in an impressive display of skills.

"Now we will see Mandalorian Might!" Canderous charged at. Revan thrust his blade out and Canderous blocked. Revan jumped over head and landed behind Canderous kicking him in the back of the legs. Canderous faltered and then spun round and caught Revan's shins. Revan swiped down and cracked Canderous' helmet, splitting it down the middle. Canderous elbowed Revan in the stomach and stood up and Revan bent forward. A crowd gathered to see the dual.

Revan got upright and blocked an attack from Canderous, and he punched him the stomach and uppercutted him, causing him to stagger back. Revan went on the offensive and swiped at Canderous, pushing him back further. Revan tripped Canderous over, landing him on his back and signifying the end.

"I believe this is where you surrender," Revan smiled. Canderous nodded and reached for a helping hand. Revan pulled him up.

"Just like the Wars," Canderous muttered. Revan laughed.

* * *

"Oi Apprentice Dustil, come over here!" Lord Revan shouted. Apprentice Dustil walked over and Lord Revan took him into the corridor.

"What did you need Lord Revan?" Apprentice Dustil inquired.

"You and Mission... I know it isn't my business but keep it within the law please. You're 16 but she is 14 so no matter what you think, if you break my law, I will take you from her," Lord Revan warned and then left. Apprentice Dustil stood shocked outside.

"What did you do to him!?" Mission accused.

"I only warned him. I feel responsible for you is all and I don't want to have to arrest him for breaking the law." Revan reasoned. Mission appeared to ponder this before smiling.

"Ok then. I suppose that's fair. Thanks." Mission left to speak to Apprentice Dustil.

* * *

Revan headed to the Observation Deck. He ran into Karath, LeBraun and Karr.

"What are we planning gentleman?" Revan investigated.

"The assistance of Onderon," Karr replied.

"We are thinking that we send in _The Return _in to gauge the amount of ships Colonel Tobin requires and then send them in as backup and then landing their armies on the ground to assist General Vaklu," Karath explained.

"That is a good idea," Revan nodded.

"And we can get through it with minimal casualties," LeBraun finalised.

"Well done. Inform Canderous and Surik. I will tell Bastila," Revan ordered.

"We will need Mission as well Sir." Karr spoke as he left for the Hangar. Karath and LeBraun left for the Observation Deck and Revan went to find Bastila. Naturally, he returned to the Training Room.

"Ah Revan you should have seen it! Apprentice Atton and Juhani had a fight and Juhani tore him a new one." Canderous laughed and walked off. Revan smiled at the image of Juhani beating Apprentice Dustil. Revan walked into the Training Room.

"You fought well Juhani." Apprentice Dustil shook her hand, breathing heavily.

"As did you, Apprentice Dustil." Juhani spoke normally. Everyone dispersed back to normal training. Mission and Apprentice Dustil managed to sneak out somehow but Revan would find them later. He approached Bastila.

"Bas, meet me on the _Hawk _in five." Revan whispered to her. She nodded and Revan left for the Observation Deck again.

* * *

"Sir?" Karath questioned.

"Get Surik and yourself to the _Hawk_ in five. We can explain our plan there," Revan ordered. Karath saluted and walked off somewhere.

"LeBraun, can you use the internal scanners to find Mission for me? I don't want to traipse all around the station," Revan asked. LeBraun activated the scanner and turned back to Revan.

"She is in Apprentice Dustil Onasi's quarters," LeBraun reported.

"With or without him?" Revan cautiously posed.

"With."

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Oh yes, Revan is going to be very pissed. Thank you for the review!


	21. Chapter 21: Admittance

"Revan to Security, send a team to Dustil Onasi's Quarters!" Revan barked down the comms as he marched down the long metal corridors. Revan had just come from warning them about such acts and as soon as he left, they forget what he said. He was fuming, to say the least.

"You security?" Lord Revan called to a set of officers.

"Yes, Sir, dispatched to Apprentice Dustil's Quarters," the Head Officer explained.

"Follow me," Lord Revan barked. The Head Officer nodded and fell in behind Lord Revan. They continued on to Apprentice Dustil's at breakneck pace. They arrived at the locked door which lead inside. Lord Revan breathed deeply and knocked.

"I am going to open this door in a minute. Make sure you are in a presentable state. I have security with me," Lord Revan shouted through the door. He heard a scramble on the other side and his worst fears were confirmed.

"What's your name?" Lord Revan spoke to the Head Officer.

"Oh, my name is Captain Smith," 'Captain Smith' introduced.

"Ok, Captain Smith, after this I want you to fetch someone from the forensics part of The Forge to do an analysis on both rooms for evidence of multiple... encounters," Lord Revan commanded. Captain Smith nodded. Lord Revan breathed and opened the door. He saw a mess of sheets, excess clothing and disappoint. Mission and Apprentice Dustil looked at the floor as Lord Revan's gaze turned to their barely clothed figures. Lord Revan removed his mask and rubbed his forehead, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Dra... Revan, I am so sorry." Mission pleaded.

"Captain Smith, arrest them." Lord Revan muttered as he turned and left.

* * *

He took a slow walk back to his quarters, knowing full well he was expected on the _Hawk_. He debated turning round, hearing them explain, but he couldn't face them. Mission was one of his best friends. The only person, but Meetra, he allowed to call him 'Rev'. And, just like that, the trust was gone.

"Karath to Revan, we are ready on the _Hawk_?" Karath's voice rung through the empty corridor. Revan sighed again and spun round to walk to the _Hawk_.

**"Something troubles you,"** Lady Traya spoke from nowhere. Revan didn't even stop to look.

**"You damn right,"** Revan muttered to himself almost.

**"The Twi'lek and boy have broken your trust,"** Lady Traya stated.

**"Right on all accounts, want a medal?"** Revan spat back.

**"You trusted her,"** Lady Traya, again, stated.

**"Stop sounding so damn calm!"** Revan shouted.

**"But it does not bother me, therefore I cannot harbor anger towards it. She broke your trust, many more will do so, so I suggest you refrain from attachment."** Lady Traya 'advised'.

**"And I suggest you go screw a gizka."** Revan finished and blocked the link with Lady Traya. He was done being 'advised' by her.

* * *

Revan reached the _Hawk_ and went straight through the main hold, ignoring the assembled team, and entered and locked his quarters on the port side. Everyone was confused.

"My Love, are you ok?" Bastila asked, stood outside the door.

"Karath will explain our plan and then take us to_ The Return_. I will not be disturbed." Revan very very restrainedly put. The anger was practically seeping out of him. He attempted to balance his emotions, but it didn't help. Logic, Wisdom, Serenity, Harmony, Peace were wiped out by the overpowering Anger, Resentment and Embarrassment. Embarrassment being for trusting Mission.

"Revan, are you alright?" Karath tried next. Silence.

"Stop sulking Revan. You're a Sith not a child." Canderous taunted. Revan used the Force to throw Canderous into the other set of quarters and lock him in.

"Query: Master, are you functioning correctly? You meatbags are hard to trust with your slimy, squidgy organs." HK asked next. Revan stopped at 'hard to trust' and shut him down.

"Where is Mission Vao?" Meetra whispered to Bastila and Bastila felt Revan wince, almost internally. Bastila knew what was up and cleared everyone away from hearing range.

"Is it Mission, Revan?" Bastila spoke quietly and leaned as closes as she could to the door. The door opened, just enough for Bastila to get through and then closed immediately.

"She betrayed my trust. I told her and Apprentice Dustil not to break my laws and the second, the second, I left, they broke it. I left a Captain Smith and a forensics team to clear it up and keep them until we return," Revan explained, all the while barely pent up sadness was creeping out.

"Why are you so upset?" Bastila, wrongly, asked. Revan looked up just barely meeting her eyes and threw her out the door and kept it a sliver open.

"Imagine if I betrayed your trust?" Revan shouted.

"But you and her were not as close as us?" Bastila reasoned.

"No, in some ways we were closer. While you were off being Jedi Ice Princess, all my doubts, concerns, worries, queries went to Mission. We were better friends than me and you ever were and I trust her with this and she broke that trust. And that is why I am so damn upset!" Revan slammed the door close so hard, it blew a circuit and caught Bastila in the face.

* * *

"Bastila! Are you ok?" Karath rushed over, hearing the explosion.

"Yes, just help me to the medical bay." Bastila sneered. Karath took her to the Medical bay and Surik walked up to the door.

"Rev, you hurt her. Not just the burn on her face, but inside. You surely know that. Why are you being so snarky?" Meetra inquired, sitting with her back to the door.

"Because I was betrayed by the one person I thought I could trust everything with. Even things I will never dream of telling Bastila, I told her," Revan admitted.

"Mission? What did she...? Oh that schutta! You warned her and she still...," Surik cursed.

"Thats the worst part. I told not to push it and she did," Revan whispered.

"Come out. Turn on HK. Let Canderous out and go and see Bas." Surik almost ordered Revan. Revan opened the door to both quarters and turned on HK. Both did not look pleased, even for a droid.

* * *

Revan entered the Medical Bay. Karath was tending the burn, with Bas scowling at Revan.

"Karath, you are dismissed," Revan spoke through gritted teeth. Even he didn't know why his teeth were gritted.

"What?" Bastila snapped.

"I want to say sorry. And to see if you are ok," Revan smiled weakly.

"No thanks to you," Bas whispered.

"Hey! I didn't want the door to blow up and catch you in the face, did I?" Revan snapped.

"Well maybe I should ask your best friend? The one you tell everything to? Maybe you were scheming to kill me so you could be together forever?" Bas hissed back. For the first time, words hit him right in the heart.

"You think I want to kill you? You think I don't love you? You think that I want Mission? I love you, Bas, and I will do anything to prove it," Revan all but begged. Every emotion that could be expressed was being leaked out. Even the droids sensed the ship drowning in different feelings. Sadness and resentment at hurting Bastila, anger at Mission and many more flooded into everyone. For the first time, the evil Dark Lord was exposed as just a man.

"You really do love me?" Bas stuttered, having taken in all the emotions that Revan had burst out.

"Ask Mission. She was the first that found out and that I told. She helped me by clearing the port side quarters of people so we could meet. She helped keep it a secret," Revan smiled at the memory of their first kiss. Barely restrained passion made it all the more fun to unleash their true feelings that night.

"I don't know what to say," Bastila stumbled.

"Say I do" Revan spoke as Bas looked down to a ring box in Revan's hand.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Nice ending, right? I wanted it to be out of the blue. Thanks for the review!


	22. Chapter 22: Engagement

"I don't know what to say," Bastila breathed, her hands covering her mouth in utter shock.

"Say yes, Bastila," Karath, who had not quite finished leaving, spoke up.

"Where did you get this? I was with you for our entire journey, except from when you went to Korriban," Bastila asked.

"I hunted around while I was finishing things before rescuing you," Revan smiled.

"I was not... I... I suppose I was rescued by you," Bastila muttered the final part. It was a dent to her pride.

"Bas, I love you. Everytime we touch, I get this feeling. Everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heartbeat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side," Revan spoke with passion and genuine love.

"Revan, I love you too. Everytime we touch, I feel the static. Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heartbeat so, I can't let you go. I want you in life. Of course I'll marry you," Bastila jumped her arms around Revan's neck and kissed him with the sweetest attraction they had ever shown. Plain and pure love.

"Congratulations, Revan, Bastila." Karath gave a heartwarming smile and bowed.

"Query: Is this a joyous occasion? May I start blasting?" HK had misunderstood the situation, again.

"No, HK, this is an amazing situation but just keep your gratitude to a verbal level," Meetra whispered.

"Acknowledging Statement: Congratulations on this wonderful occasion." HK said. Revan couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not.

"What is the ring like?" Meetra's girlyness returned as she dashed to see the ring.

"It is made of the most precious metal this side of the galaxy: Koranium. And has a lovely 5mmx5mm Mannan Plaxa," Revan spoke as if he remembered exactly what the store attendant told him.

"Oh, Plaxas are said to be the best, most shining jewel that is refinable," Meetra gazed at the jewel that was on Bastila's wedding finger.

"Well, I guess it was going to happen sooner or later." Canderous offered his input. Bastila gave him 'the look'.

"So, shall we continue for _The Return_?" Zaalbar, who was unusually quiet, spoke up.

"Yes, please," Revan ordered. Revan returned to his quarters and sat on his bed. Bastila joined him. They cuddled in silence for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

When it was time to leave, Revan left Bastila and Meetra to spread the news. He went to his quarters and used the Holo Communicator. He called Security.

"Revan to Star Forge Security," Revan started.

"This is Admiral LeBraun, is there someone in particular you wish to contact?" LeBraun startled Revan.

"LeBraun? I contacted Security," Revan asked.

"Yes, but we have no Head of Security as of yet so you were redirected to me," LeBraun explained.

"Ah, well, I require Captain Smith," Revan explained.

"Right, I will put him through." LeBraun flickered away and an image of Captain Smith appeared on the floor pad.

"Captain Smith here," Captain Smith started.

"Captain Smith, it's Revan. How are our prisoners?" Lord Revan said rather sullenly.

"They are locked up and are not pleased by it," Captain Smith reported.

"The forensics team?" Lord Revan quietly inquired.

"They have come up with results already Sir," Captain Smith informed.

"And?" Lord Revan regretted asking.

"Suffice to say, they cover their tracks well but, not well enough." Captain Smith looked down at the end statement. Lord Revan felt a tear well up at the thought of having to imprison his friend. Best friend.

"No more Captain. Pass on a message to Mission. Say 'Our plan worked'." Lord Revan ended the call as his emotions rose again. Karr entered his office and Revan fought back the tears.

"Revan, we are ready to depart with the fleet," Karr interrupted.

"Yes yes Karr, get us there and then inform me," Revan almost shooed him out. Karr bowed and left but stopped and turned.

"Congratulations, Revan. She is a fine woman." Karr nodded and left.

"Thank you, Karr," Revan offered a weak smile. Bastila followed in afterwards.

"My Love, what is wrong?" Bastila pulled her concerned face.

"It is nothing, Bas," Revan brushed off.

"No, it isn't. We are engaged now and I want to be here for you," Bastila's sincerity was overwhelming. For once, Revan strengthened his mental barriers. He knew that the bond may bypass them but this was his problem, not hers.

"I am fine. I must deal with this," Revan again brushed off.

"Revan please," Bastila pleaded.

"No Bas. I must handle this. I do not wish to burden you with this. Go and enjoy your time with Surik," Revan urged.

"Rev!" Surik shouted from outside.

"Exile," Revan shouted back.

"Um.. damn it!" Meetra cursed outside. Revan laughed.

"Revan please. I just want to help," Bastila continued to plead.

"I need no help, thank you. There are somethings that only the Dark Lord, not Revan, but the Dark Lord can do," Revan explained cryptically. He sounded like Lady Traya.

"Fine then. If you wish to talk, I will be in Meetra's quarters." Bastila informed.

"Watch out. She's bisexual," Revan shouted so Meetra could hear. Revan received a rude gesture in return. Revan lowered his barriers slightly and relaxed.

* * *

Revan was left to his own thoughts. When he returned he would see the evidence and judge them accordingly. He hated hiding things from Bastila but right now there is no need to drag her into this. With Onderon and Telos gone from the Republic, other planet will start surrendering. Revan will take the Republic down and the Jedi with it and then turn his head to the Hutts and other 'independent' systems. Revan needs the whole galaxy to even dream of standing a chance against the threat in the Uncharted Regions.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Devious, eh? I thought that that little detail would slip through the cracks but you caught it. Thanks for the review!


	23. Chapter 23: Onderon

"Sir, we are leaving hyperspace... now." a tech spoke up, informing Revan and crew, it was time rumble.

"All hands to battlestations! Activate our weapons and prepare fighters and ground transports," Revan barked. People went to their stations as the alarms activated. _The Return_ left hyperspace to find Colonel Tobin and his 17 Onderon ships, a Commander for Talia with 15 Onderon ships and a Republic fleet of 20 Frigate class vessels. Revan almost laughed.

"Something funny, Revan?" Karath asked, noticing Revan's smile before he adorned his mask.

"The amount of vessels we need is pitiful if we are to outmatch the Republic!" Revan laughed. Karath and Karr smiled a smile of amusement.

"Colonel Tobin is hailing us," Karr reported.

"This is Colonel Tobin of General Vaklu's space force. Lady Meetra, is that you?"Colonel Tobin asked.

"Yes, Colonel Tobin, although I am not in charge here. Lord Revan is and stands to assist," Lady Meetra explained. Colonel Tobin turned to Lord Revan and bowed slightly.

"How many vessels did you bring?" Colonel Tobin asked.

"Karr, send in our fleet for Colonel Tobin to see," Lord Revan ordered. Karr nodded at an officer and thirty ships jumped out of hyperspace. Colonel Tobin did his best to keep his jaw up.

"We are moving our fleet to join with yours. Once that happens, General Vaklu wishes us to destroy the Republic and then land ground troops to assist the taking of Isiz," Colonel Tobin informed. Lord Revan nodded as the Onderon ships formed up with their ships.

"Karr, hail the Republic," Revan commanded. An image of... Carth Onasi appeared on the holopad.

"Revan." Admiral Carth spat.

"Onasi! Lovely. As if I hadn't had enough with your family lately," Lord Revan half muttered.

"What did you say?" Admiral Carth almost shouted.

"Your son has been a very bad boy. Although, I suppose it is better than your whiny ass," Lord Revan declared.

"Don't provoke me Lord Revan. I am this close to blasting your unshielded ass all the way to Korriban," Admiral Carth threatened.

"Oh, I would love to see you try! If you fire first, then we are acting in self defense and that would look bad for the Republic," Lord Revan taunted. Admiral Carth paled slightly.

"We should activate shields," Lady Bastila whispered.

"Listen to your wh..." Admiral Carth attempted to taunt but Lord Revan cut him off with a Force Choke.

"We will leave our shields down until the Republic stops being cowardly," Lord Revan ordered. Lady Bastila nodded.

"The Republic is not cowardly!" Admiral Carth shouted. Lord Revan felt Colonel Tobin's trigger finger was getting twitchy so he sped up the conflict. He muted his end.

"Lord Revan to Captain Smith, get Apprentice Dustil on this channel immediately. Inform him that we are negotiating with his father," Lord Revan called Captain Smith and soon saw Apprentice Dustil appear on the other holo pad, while Tobin and Carth were on the other two.

"Dustil, are you on that ship?" Admiral Carth stuttered. Lord Revan prepared to fire one of Admiral Carth's guns at Lord Revan's ship, through the Force. As soon as Apprentice Dustil responded.

"No, Dad." Apprentice Dustil snapped and the gun fired, damaging Lord Revan's ship slightly. Admiral Carth went white as the entire fleet prepared to fire.

"You started this, Admiral Carth. All ships fire!" Lord Revan commanded as the barrage of laser fire and torpedos unleashed on the unsuspecting Frigates and Ships. Colonel Tobin and Apprentice Dustil left the comms. Apprentice Dustil left with a sad face.

"Good tactic Revan. Now the Republic will get the blame for assaulting our ships first." Karr complimented.

"I thought so but, the Republic will defend themselves because we were 'in their space' but we were invited by General Vaklu who is in power all but in name so I think that's fair," Revan explained further as the battle raged on. General Vaklu appeared on the holopad.

"How are doing up there? We will need reinforcements soon. We have taken all the docking areas and are prepared to continue into the city. The Republic have someone commanding them alongside Talia." General Vaklu questioned.

"We are in position to land now, if you wish?" Lord Revan asked. General Vaklu nodded and left the pad. Lord Revan started heading to the hangar.

"Are you leaving?" Bastila inquired.

"Yes. Canderous and you will come with. And obviously HK and Zaalbar. Surik, you and Karath have command." Revan enlightened. Bastila and Canderous ran to catch up with Revan and his guards. Meetra ignored Revan calling her 'Surik' and stood at the head of the bridge with Karath.

* * *

Revan and group took the _Hawk_ down to the surface. They landed near General Vaklu's command center, in the Merchant Quarter. Lord Revan quickly left and found General Vaklu with his officers looking at a map of the only city on Onderon.

"Ah, Lord Revan, good to see you on the ground," General Vaklu praised.

"Yes, a leader must be with his troops," Lord Revan replied.

"I agree," General Vaklu half laughed as he led everyone to the map.

"What's the plan?" General Canderous asked, military mind kicking in.

"I have men at every docking port in the city, cutting off their escape and allowing your men to land. We will land your men, take over the Merchant Quarter and the Western Quarter. Then we will charge the Sky Ramp and surround the Palace. There, we will resupply and create an attack plan for the Palace," General Vaklu explained his plan to his subordinates and Lord Revan. Lord Revan called down the rest of the men and joined forces with General Vaklu and one of his officers while the rest snuck to the other docks.

"Revan to Meetra, how is the battle?" Revan questioned.

"It's going good. Mine and Karr's military knowledge and Karath's tactics go hand in hand. If I wasn't a Sith Councillor, I'd resign to do this again," Surik reported.

"You know you can," Revan offered.

"Nah. I have more power as a Councillor," Meetra rejected and cut the call. Revan felt like he was being covered by his trusty former General and his Admiral and Commander. He knew that they would win the day, no matter what. General Vaklu will soon be King Vaklu... or something.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: I agree! Meetra is one of the best thinkers in the Fanfiction. Thanks for the review!


	24. Chapter 24: Civil War

"Watch out, it'll be some heavy fighting," General Vaklu warned.

"We Sith can handle anything... OK, they are dug in," Lord Revan ate his words. The Merchant Quarter was very defendable. Turrets lined the walls and soldiers dug in behind merchant stalls and statues and news terminals. It was going to be a tough slog. If Mission was here, she would be able to hack the turrets and turn them on the enemy.

"Damn!" Revan cursed. Even if Meetra was down here, she might only be able to shut them down. Revan could try. He had upgraded T3 and HK enough to try.

"Told you it was bad!" General Vaklu almost laughed. Lord Revan dashed for the tower to find cover. Some of his men followed him in and took positions at the entrance, shooting both ways, covering General Valku and Lord Revan's troops. Lord Revan attempted to hack into the console using spikes. He managed to enter the system and and shut the turrets down, allowing the soldiers to gain a footing. Lord Revan led the charge. He was careful with his powers and damage. Onderon had suffered immensely under the Mandalorian occupation and he was... well he had a connection to Onderon.

"Canderous, get your men up here! Use the tower as cover!" Revan shouted down the field. Canderous and a few men advanced into the tower and General Vaklu followed them. The bloody exchange outside had increased in magnitude as General Vaklu's men gained ground.

"Lord Revan! We can't get through that heavy fire! We need a plan," General Vaklu informed.

"Canderous, get your men to activate energy shields. Bastila and I will back you up. Push them back so we can get all of General Vaklu's men in the battle," Revan ordered.

"Ok men you heard Lord Revan!" General Canderous shouted.

"I hope your head is on straight because it's tough out there," Revan joked. Bastila smiled. The group exited the tower and were met with heavy resistance. Revan and Bastila's lightsabers acted as a shield, blocking and deflecting blaster fire while Canderous and the few men that had landed in the same docking area as us managed to kill droves of loyalists, forcing them backwards. Eventually, Revan and Bastila reached the line of Loyalists and began cutting them up. Revan swept his lightsaber along 5 Loyalist shins and pushed 5 more into a wall. Bastila jumped in the air, did a kind of split and kicked 10 men in the jaw, and landed perfectly. Canderous shot a single shot through a few guys, hitting them right in the stomach. And with that, the Loyalists were decimated.

"Good job Lord Revan," General Vaklu complimented.

"Thank you. How is the rest of the campaign?" Lord Revan asked.

"Our men should be coming from the Western Quarter soon. The rest of the city has yet to fall but, we have secured the Sky Ramp entrance," General Vaklu reported. As if on queue, a group of General Vaklu and Sith soldiers exited the Western Quarter

"Did you leave anyone behind to guard the area?" Lord Revan asked.

"Yes, Sir. The Western Quarter is secured and guarded." an Officer reported.

"Good." General Vaklu mused. General Vaklu ordered his men around a bit, making them guard and secure and search and other things. Revan walked back slightly with Bastila.

"Revan to Meetra, how are you?" Revan pulled out his Holo communicator.

"This is Karath, Revan. The enemy has been dealt with. Unfortunately, we have lost the Republic Capital Ship. Surik has commandeered one of our Capital Ships in a search for it. We believe Carth is onboard," Karath told.

"Right. Make sure she isn't being led into a trap and have another Capital Ship ready to assist her," Revan commanded.

"Yes Revan." Karath bowed and Revan ended the call. Revan walked up to a wall that had almost been destroyed and sighed. Bastila came up behind him.

"You care about this world, don't you?" Bastila approached.

"Yes, I... I think it has suffered enough," Revan lied.

"It is something else," Bastila stated.

"I... I grew up here. My parents lived on the other side of the city. When I was taken, I vowed I would return, right in front of the Council. My exact words were 'no matter what you do or say, the second I am released from this training, I am leaving for Onderon' and then I heard about the Mandalorian Wars and left to save the galaxy and my planet. I lost my mother to the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi had the audacity to want caution," Revan grew angry. He punched the remainder of the wall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Bastila whispered.

"I came back here, before Malachor. I met a girl here. She became the Senator for Onderon. I loved her. Deep, endless brown eyes, perfectly silky brown hair, skin as soft as velvet and a fiery attitude to boot. I loved her but she knew what would happen at Malachor. That it would change me. She let me go and then I changed," Revan was almost reduced to tears.

"Revan, I am so sorry," Bastila comforted.

"It's not your fault Bastila. I just hope she isn't in danger because of what we are doing here," Revan spoke. He sighed and walked back to General Vaklu.

"How's the space battle?" General Vaklu questioned.

"It is finished." Lord Revan stated.

"Good. We taken the city and are ready to move on the Sky Ramp. Whenever you're ready," General Vaklu explained.

"Can we go up there? We need to shut the locking mechanism on the door," Lady Bastila inquired.

"Yes we do. Griph, our hacker, is working on it now at the console around the corner. We will need a minute." General Vaklu remembered.

"Right," Lord Revan muttered.

"We could have used that earlier," Bastila muttered. Revan and Bastila sat down on a nearby box and cuddled. Canderous and General Vaklu started planning the next battle on the Ramp and beyond.

"Does it feel good to be home?" Bastila cautiously asked.

"No, not when it's being torn apart by war."

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Excellent question. I'm not sure of the response. I believe he would still call it home because he had no where else to do so. The Return, The Ebon Hawk, even The Star Forge don't hold Revan's affections enough to be considered home. Maybe a place of residence but not a home. Obviously, without his mother or the fact that it has changed so much would definitely be push factors for Revan but, he had no where else to latch his feelings to. Amazing question! Thanks for the review!


	25. Chapter 25: The Truth

General Vaklu, Lord Revan, General Canderous and Lady Bastila stood at the bottom of the Sky Ramp with an army behind them. In front of them, an open invitation to the Queen and her Palace. Only problem was the legion of guards and Republic soldiers that stood in their way. No big deal, or so they thought.

"Right. Shall we depart for the Palace?" Lord Revan, nonchalantly, spoke. Lady Bastila was surprised at his tone.

"Yes, let us move out," General Vaklu agreed and marched forward, through the gate to the Sky Ramp. Many of the soldiers ran scared at the sight of the approaching army of Sith and soldiers. Lord Revan felt honored in a way, that they would run from him.

"Ha, they run like cowards!" someone shouted.

"Don't get overconfident. We may run into them and a hundred more at the next turn," General Vaklu warned.

* * *

The charge continued, with striking success. The men kept falling back and back and back until they could go no further back. At the palace doors stood about 300 men, both Republic and Onderon, with weapons of all varieties pointing at where Lord Revan and General Vaklu were coming from. He sensed this and stopped everyone.

"Stop! They have about 300 guns on us when we walk over this edge," Lord Revan informed.

"We'll get slaughtered!" General Vaklu shouted.

"Bastila, I think it is time for some Force Storm combined with Wave don't you?" Revan smirked as did Bastila. They walked over to face the army that awaited them. With nothing as much as a thought they both broke out into a massive destructive force. Revan used Force Storm and Bastila pushed it further using Force Wave. The army were cut down like a knife through butter. Behind them stood Master Kavar. The Jedi Master smiled a sad smile and walked towards the twosome.

"So you arrive at last. And with such ease. I am almost envious," Master Kavar spoke in almost a whisper. General Vaklu and company walked the horizon to see the destruction.

"Well done, Lord Revan! We will leave you to deal with this Jedi Master. Men, into the Palace!" General Vaklu, foolishly, charged past Master Kavar. Bastila sensed that Master Kavar would draw his saber and caught him in a Stasis as she too ran inside.

"Good job, Princess." Canderous laughed as he led the Sith inside. Master Kavar broke free and sealed them inside the Palace.

"Master Kavar, don't make me kill you," Lord Revan pleaded. Master Kavar was the only Master that wanted to join the Wars but couldn't because of his position as Master.

"Don't make me," Master Kavar replied. Lord Revan raised a brow behind his mask.

"I won't kill you, Master Kavar. Simply allow me to walk past and I will allow you to leave," Lord Revan offered with sincerity.

"I am not here to fight. I am here for answers," Master Kavar revealed. Lord Revan raised his brow again.

"What answers do you seek?" Lord Revan asked. Master Kavar walked around to an out of the way alcove with a table and two chairs.

* * *

"Sit," Master Kavar almost ordered Lord Revan like he was a Padawan again. Lord Revan complied and sat.

"Is there to be refreshments?" Lord Revan joked.

"Why? Why do this? That is all I want to know," Master Kavar started.

"Let me start from the beginning. The Mandalorians were betrayed by a red skinned Sith who had promised them that if they defeated the Republic, they would assist in controlling the Galaxy. Also, if the Jedi intervene, they would offer help in the Wars," Lord Revan explained.

"But the last red skinned Sith died in the Great Hyperspace Wars," Master Kavar muttered. Lord Revan ignored him.

"Mandalore the Ultimate gave me co-ordinates which, long story short, led me to a Sith Empire in the Uncharted Regions. Malak and I led everyone, but Surik, to this Empire in order to destroy them, to end all wars. If there were no Sith, the Republic and Jedi would prosper," Lord Revan continued.

"Commendable," Master Kavar spoke, again ignored.

"The Emperor, Vitiate, used a form of mind control and commanded us to destroy the Republic and Jedi for him. However, when we left, we broke free from his control and decided that the Republic wouldn't stand against them. So, we decided to give the Galaxy a chance and try to save it by taking it over, building it up and putting it under the command of the greatest military minds ever known," Lord Revan explained further.

"And who would that be? You?" Master Kavar attempted to get noticed. Failed.

"But, Malak had an ulterior motive. I believed he wanted to save the Galaxy but, it turned out, he still wanted to work with Emperor Vitiate and had to oust me before doing so. And then Bastila and my 'redemption' happened. But, my memories returned and I embarked on my quest again. And here we are," Lord Revan finished.

"I... I will report this to the Council," Master Kavar stood and turned to leave.

"Master Kavar?" Lord Revan stopped.

"Yes?"

"Tell the Senate as well. If they find out through hearsay or rumour, they won't be happy," Lord Revan advised.

"That... that is a wise idea." Master Kavar took off in a Snub fighter, similar to Master Vrook's from Dantooine.

"Revan to Karath, let the Snub Fighter leaving the atmosphere go," Lord Revan ordered and marched into the Throne Room of Onderon. He found Queen Talia on her knees with a Captain next to her.

"Ah Lord Revan, have you killed the Jedi?" General Vaklu questioned.

"Yes," Lord Revan lied. No one but Lady Bastila realised but she kept quiet.

"Good. Now Talia, you are going to die here. I cannot let you live but Bostuco, you have served Onderon since the resistance. Why stop now?" General Vaklu reasoned.

"I will never serve a usurper. Not the Mandalorians or you!" Captain Bostuco spat.

"Men, kill them both." General Vaklu whispered as the bodies of the Monarch and the Captain dropped on the hard stone of the Palace floor.

"Well done, King Vaklu," Lord Revan bowed.

"Thank you, Emperor," King Vaklu bowed as well.

"We should go. We will leave a backup force and fleet to assist you and to assert my presence here." Lord Revan informed as he and King Vaklu, accompanied by Lady Bastila and General Canderous, walked out of the Palace.

"We will use them well." King Vaklu spoke as he waved away the Sith as they descend the Sky Ramp.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Happy May the 4th! I hope you enjoy Star Wars Day as well. Thanks for the review!


	26. Chapter 26: Meetings

The War Council sat around the rectangular table that housed all important meetings. The 11 chairs were organised into 5 on each side, with Revan's chair at the head of the table. Bastila and Traya sat on Revan's flanks. On Bastila's side was Juhani, Mission (usually but, not now), Zaalbar and Meetra. On Traya's side was Karath, Karr, LeBraun and HK-47. The Council had assembled for the last time of the war. Or, they hoped.

"With the defeat on Onderon, The Republic has lost masses of support. Most of The Republic has either surrendered to us or is going to very soon. We are in the home stretch," Revan started as the everyone took their seats. He removed his mask that had been on since they left for Onderon. It felt good to breath without the voice modulator.

"The Republic has gone through five Chancellors during this war. They are in a meeting now, discussing how this war is going," Karath laughed.

"Right. Does anyone have anything we need to discuss before we go into strategy?" Revan asked.

"Well, with the war coming to an end, I would like to introduce the final members of the council," LeBraun spoke, as servant droids extended the table and added two more chairs. Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this? And why are they needed when this War Council will soon be disbanded?" Traya piped up.

"May I introduce Valerica, our new Intelligence Director, and Captain Smith, our Head of Star Forge Security," LeBraun inducted. Captain Smith and Director Valerica sat down on the table, nodding at the mustered members. Director Valerica was a stern looking older woman, wearing the blacker uniform that had been introduced a little while ago.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. Now, anything else?" Revan greeted them.

"We still have Mission and Dustil in our cells. The evidence is ready and waiting for you." Captain Smith reported.

"What have they done?" Zaalbar roared. Revan's face soured.

"They have broken the law, and that is all we will reveal during this process." Captain Smith interjected. Zaalbar left it there, luckily.

"Anything else?" Director Valerica inquired, revealing her rather scratchy voice.

"LeBraun, I would like to make contact with Nihlus' men in the Uncharted Regions," Revan instructed.

"Of course, Revan." LeBraun nodded.

"Anything else?" Revan questioned. Director Valerica was visited by someone with one of her personnel. He was drowning in tech of all types.

"We may want to look at this." Director Valerica started tapping on her panel and brought up an image on the Senate Chambers. A female Chancellor was losing control of the Senators. It appears that the debate was going south very quickly.

* * *

"Silence! I will not let this Republic that has stood for 700 years, be split in two!" she shouted.

"You already have! You have let this tragedy continue! You are not strong enough!" a Senator shouted.

"Neither were you! What were you? Third Chancellor to be kicked out!" someone taunted.

"We need to listen to reason. Emperor Revan and The Empire controls seven tenths of the galaxy and four tenths of that are people who have surrendered. Surely we should follow suit?" a Muun boomed.

"Emperor Revan has been accepting to anyone who surrenders! Maybe we can plead for some form of mercy," the man behind the image shouted. Revan grimaced. The fool would get himself caught.

"Anyone would think you are on his side!" the first man screamed again.

"And what if I am? We have lost every battle we have fought against Emperor Revan! We cannot beat a man with infinite resources!" he shouted again.

"His resources will run out eventually. The Republic has always lasted through war and strife! This will be no different!" a woman boomed.

"Silence!" a voice yelled. All voices hushed. All heads turned. All eyes narrowed.

"This is getting us nowhere! We are The Republic, not some squabbling group of children! Act like it!" the new voice projected.

"Emperor Revan has won this war! We all know it! None of us will admit it however because we do not wish to seem weak! That is not the way of a politician!" it continued.

"But, we can save our peoples and keep what shreds of dignity you were arguing over! We have all heard the stories, seen the statistics and watched our people share the stories!" the voice carried on.

"Emperor Revan has forged a mighty Empire and it has become a haven for war refugees that blame us for this war! It seems to me that we have two options if The Republic is to survive!" the voice brought shock to all.

"We must either sign a Declaration of Surrender to Emperor Revan's Empire. Or, we grant the Chancellor her emergency powers." the voice finished. On every Senator pad appeared two choices: Surrender or Power. Each Senator voted and the results flooded in.

* * *

"What's happening?" Revan asked.

"The Senate is voting to surrender to us or give the Chancellor the power to do anything she wants during wartime," Director Valerica informed.

"Can she have that kind of power?" Bastila gasped.

"She also can completely bypass the Senate and thus, stay in power forever." Meetra explained.

"Which is why they are very hesitant." Karath added.

"Who is the Chancellor?" Traya asked.

"The former Onderon Senator, Chancellor Talis," Director Valerica informed. Revan paled slightly but, no one noticed.

"If they surrender, what will happen?" Karr requested.

"The Jedi and Republic Military will, most likely, continue to fight. Only the Senate and the few planets that they still own, will surrender." Captain Smith explained further.

"So, how will that work?" Revan investigated.

"Underground resistance movement or annexing a planet as a base," Director Valerica smiled a thin smile.

"Can they do that?" Canderous frowned.

"With a former Republic planet, yes." Karr nodded.

"They have decided." Director Valerica commented. Everyone turned back to the holo projection as Chancellor Talis reveals the voting scores. Her face drops.

* * *

"I would like to say that The Republic is not what it once was. This Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates. You moved for a Vote of No Confidence in my leadership. You said I was not strong enough; that I let this tragedy continue. However, it is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy. I love the Republic." Chancellor Talis' weak voice quivered.

"The Declaration of Surrender will be drafted and signed by all Republic Senators and sent to the Galactic Empire immediately."

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: It is never that simple is it? We are in for one hell of a fight. Thank you for the review!


	27. Chapter 27: Talis

"Did we just hear that correctly?" Revan, astonished, raised his eyebrow.

"Yes," Director Valerica whispered.

"So, we have won?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Valerica repeated.

"So, what happens now?" Bastila asked.

"We begin our rule," Revan spoke. All eyes turned to him as he stood from his chair.

"Where are The Republic Military and the Jedi most likely to set up this... rebellion?" Revan inquired.

"Coruscant, Sir, is the best guess. It already has a strong presence of both Jedi and Republic, and it is the Jedi's home," Director Valerica speculated.

"But, that planet just surrendered?" Bastila screwed up her face in confusion.

"So did the rest of the galaxy and I doubt the Hutts will help them." Canderous mused.

"So, our final battle is on Coruscant. We will need to prepare," Revan started.

"LeBraun, get me contact with Nihilus' fleet. Karath, start organising an attack force with Canderous. Smith, contact every planet and transfer all prisoners of war to The Star Forge and wait for me in the cell block. Director Valerica, find me every Republic Senator. If they were in the Republic Senate during this war, I want them here. Meetra and Bastila, roll out the welcome for all of our guests. Karr, go to Malachor V and bring Lord Sion here. Everyone else, dismissed," Revan explained. Everyone nodded and left. Except Director Valerica.

"Sir, what are you planning to do?" she inquired.

"I am going to pass judgement on all senators, prisoners, Jedi, whatever. I am going to start our Empire by making sure everyone knows their place." Revan explained further. Director Valerica bowed and left. Revan followed soon and fled to his quarters.

* * *

Talis was Chancellor now. He remembered when they were together before Malachor. When she became the Senator of Onderon, and then he took Onderon.

"Sir, Admiral LeBraun has established contact." someone informed over the comm. An image of a small man appeared on Revan's Holopad.

"Sir, I am honored to meet you," he spoke.

"Listen, I am hereby giving you permission to terminate Nihilus immediately." Revan jumped down the man's throat. Ironically, he coughed and choked slightly.

"Sir?" he managed to say.

"No questions, just kill him and his apprentice and then return to us as soon as possible. Revan out." Revan ended and sighed.

* * *

"Revan, I am lost. Tell me, what's happening?" Bastila implored.

"The Senate and all planets, except Coruscant, have surrendered to us. Once everyone arrives, I am going to tell the prisoners and Senators what their place in society is now. After that, the Battle for Coruscant will begin where we will wipe out the Jedi and the Republic. Afterwards, I will assume my position as Head of the Sith Council and as Emperor of the Galactic Empire," Revan described.

"How will you do that?" Bastila urged.

"Traya will be ousted and I will assume control." Revan eluded.

"Right." Bastila retreated back to her... doings.

* * *

Revan left a short while later for the cell block. A lot of changes were being made to the Empire in a short while. Revan was dreading the moment.

"Smith, tell me, is there enough evidence to charge them?" Revan sighed.

"No." Smith stated.

"Then, release them. And send them back to their quarters." Revan groaned as he left for his quarters again. It had been a long day.

* * *

Revan sat in his quarters, thinking away the world. Bastila popped in from time to time, Karath came in with reports, Karr came back with Lord Sion, Smith filled the cells up, all the Senators arrived and were housed in their rooms. Eventually, Chancellor Talis arrived.

"Revan, Chancellor Talis has arrived with her escort," Canderous contacted over the comm.

"Take her escort to her room and bring her to mine." Revan commanded.

"Alright Revan." Canderous affirmed. It was a few minutes before the former Chancellor arrived.

"Leave us." Lord Revan ordered the guards. They nodded and left.

"Emperor Revan, so good to finally meet you," Chancellor Talis greeted as she bowed. Lord Revan removed his mask.

"Hello Chancellor Talis," Lord Revan responded.

"Drake?" Chancellor Talis gasped.

"It is Lord Revan now but, it is good to see you again," Lord Revan smiled.

"Oh, it has been so long Dra... Emperor Revan," Chancellor Talis jumped into a hug.

"That it has," Lord Revan half laughed.

"You know why I am here?" Chancellor Talis' head dropped.

"Yes. You should have guessed that I have spies in Senate," Lord Revan smugly smiled.

"Well, how would you like to do this?" Chancellor Talis bit her lip.

"You had an escort?" Lord Revan continued smiling.

"The very few Senators that you didn't cart off and the last loyal military men," Chancellor Talis described.

"Lovely, you can present that Declaration to all of our Republic prisoners and Senators and military men. Then, you will take your place as my Political Advisor," Lord Revan, still smiling, began to take Chancellor Talis to the Hangar Bay.

"Political Advisor?" Chancellor Talis raised an eyebrow.

"I will need someone to advise me on how to control the balance between former Republic and Empire citizens as well as monitor the transition and help them settle in," Lord Revan described further.

"I... Thank you," Chancellor Talis smiled slightly. Lord Revan stopped Chancellor Talis as he approached the comm station.

"Lord Revan to all personnel, as you may have heard, The Republic has surrendered to us. The Empire has won. However, the Jedi and Republic Military have taken control of Coruscant and are rebelling against us. So listen up, I want everyone ready for to move out. Everyone who isn't working on The Star Forge directly is to evacuate to your ship and wait for orders. All War Council members are to report to the _Ebon Hawk_ immediately. Remember, when I am ready, the entire Empire is going to end this war. Once and for all," Lord Revan spoke.

Everyone was running around. People ran to their ships. Ships that were not needed for anything was waiting to leave. The only people that are not going to fight in the Battle for Coruscant was the bare minimum for defense. Ships, soldiers, Sith and droids were taken from every planet. This would show the might of the Empire by having everyone and everything we had left, thrown at the rebels. This would be the final battle. The final decider.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Yes, Sion will come soon but not before the Battle. Thanks for the review!


	28. Chapter 28: Information

"Revan to Smith, I want all those prisoners, Senators, Military officers and Jedi that we have captured to be transferred down to the planet. Have them under maximum security and waiting by the Temple," Revan gave a private order. He then dismissed Chancellor Talis to be taken to her quarters and proceeded to Karath's Quarters where he waited for the man to return for his break. Karath entered about half an hour later.

"Revan, I was not expecting you," Karath bowed slightly in bewilderment.

"Karath, summon the council. Everyone except the other Sith. I have a confession to make," Revan ordered.

"Revan?" Karath puzzled.

"Do it," Revan walked off to the briefing room with Karath and soon everyone in tow. They sat in their chairs and Revan stood behind his, looking at Karath.

"Remember our conversation? About my battles being fought and having a singular reason behind them, and that reason was and is unique to each engagement? During my time in the Wars, I fought battles to kill Mandalorians and that was it. No other reason or motive. But, that changed. In order for you to support me, I must tell you all everything," Revan started.

"Go on," Karath reassured.

"When I was first contacted by Traya during the Mandalorian Wars, she warned me of something. Now, the Council had been saying that they didn't get involved with the Wars because they sensed a greater evil behind them. They said, after the war, that we were that evil. No, Traya confirmed otherwise. What I am about to reveal, to some of you, is top secret information that you have never heard before. This does not leave this room until the war the is over. Traya confirmed that the Mandalorians were coerced by the True Sith into fighting that war. They had been promised glory and that if the Jedi got involved, that they would assist. This was later confirmed by Mandalore the Ultimate telling me that they had lied and never came to their aid. And thus, we were formed," Revan continued.

"Continue, please," Director Valerica urged.

"Traya and I formed the Sith Council. We made it a rule that to join you must possess an apprentice who will completely succeed you in everything and you must bring on an invaluable thing to the Council. Traya, unfortunately, no longer had an apprentice but did bring my invaluable training and the information on the True Sith. She said that I had to be the one to defend this galaxy. And so, I began to speed up the process of winning. I planned Malachor V with two components. One would be to keep back anyone who I knew would join me and Traya. Two was to send anyone who wouldn't to die when the Mass Shadow Generator went off. Anyone who survived that would be intimidated into joining us. Two people didn't die neither did they join. They are my current concerns but, I will get to them later," Revan started pacing the room. Everyone was enraptured.

"My next moves were critical. I got every single Republic ship that would follow me and took them into the Uncharted Regions. Traya did some work back here. She sent one of our anomalies back to the Jedi Council and they were exiled. The other was trained by Traya and joined the Council. She then went to collect the exiled person from exile and then trained them and they joined the Council. She then began training our final member. Meanwhile, I was taking Malak to see the True Sith. There we got mind controlled and we were sent back to take over this galaxy. But we broke out of it and I went to see the Sith Council about it. We decided that Nihilus, one of our anomalies, would take the Republic Fleet and fight the True Sith. I would go and find and way of taking the galaxy. I, of course, found the Star Forge. Surik, our second anomaly, would watch and wait for key things to sabotage in order to assist us. Sion, our final member, was to guard Traya and our new found academy on Malachor V as well as train our Sith assassins," Revan took a breath and sat down. Everyone hung on his words.

"I decided to bomb Telos, which hid a secret Jedi base, and started the war. Everyone blames Malak, and that is fine, but you need the truth. Two years later, we have the largest of everything and then Malak turns on me and I get captured by Bastila. Now, lets fast forward to now. The Republic has surrendered. The Jedi and Military are now Rebels. We have some cleaning to do. I want Nihlus gone. He is too dangerous so, I asked LeBraun to contact him for me. He is dead now and the fleet is returning. Also, I want Traya disposed. To do that, I will need Surik occupied. Therefore, she is going to lead our next campaign to take over the Hutts. With only Sion left, I am confident that we can convince him to side with us. Then, with me as the Dark Lord and my Council consisting of Surik and Sion, we can begin to rebuild the Galaxy," Revan finished.

"So, our orders, Revan?" Karr asked.

"Karath, LeBraun and Canderous can continue to organise our attack. I want every single man, woman, vehicle, droid and ship in the Galaxy ready to go to Coruscant. Smith, continue transporting everyone down to the planet. Director Valerica, I want all the information you can get me on the defenses of Coruscant. HK, Zaalbar and Mission, you three can await my call. Dismissed." Revan commanded. Everyone filled out and Revan sat and sighed. They knew everything. He only had to tell his Sith Council but, that would come later. All Revan could do now is wait. Wait for the end of what he had struggled to achieve for so long.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: Most of that information would have been known by some or guessed by others. It wasn't that much in general. It just seemed quite a lot. Thanks for the review!


	29. Chapter 29: Retrieval

Revan was the last to arrive on the _Ebon Hawk_. After he had asked the War Council to convene there and then diverted them to the Meeting Room, they arrived in dribs and drabs. Suffice to say, not everyone was impressed.

"Our enemies gather while we wait," Traya snapped. Revan smiled slightly under the Ebon Mask which he had adorned.

"I was held up. Running an Empire is not all fun and games, Traya," Revan snapped back.

"Revan, we have a report on the readiness of our fleet," Karath jumped in to stop the impending argument that may ensue.

"What news?" Surik inquired with haste.

"It will take roughly a week until we have our full force assembled," LeBraun stated. Revan frowned at that.

"Why a week?" Revan asked.

"We are gathering people from all corners of the Galaxy, Getting them here isn't easy nor cheap. This is the best we could do," Karr explained.

"Fine, I do have a few things I need to finish off before we bring the war to an end," Revan informed before dismissing the Council and returning to his quarters. He sat down and sighed. A whole week to gather his men. The Rebels could do anything in that time. Revan had a small fleet stationed here but nothing that he could use to break through Coruscant. If he still had command of his 25 ship fleet, then he might have a chance for an early attack but, that was split up long ago to cover the expanding Empire. He cast his mind to past the war. He knew he would need all the allies he could get. He knew that Zaalbar would help with the allegiance of the Wookies. He has the Empire and the Sith. Surik has the Exchange in her service, thanks to her actions on Nar Shaddaa. Suddenly, Revan remembered something. He shot out of his quarters and back down to the _Ebon Hawk_. During the walk, he contacted a few people.

"Revan to Smith, how long until we have all the prisoners transported to the surface?" Revan barked as he walked down the long metal corridors.

"About two days, Revan," Smith calmly told. Revan thanked him and moved into another channel.

"Revan to HK and T3, meet me in the _Ebon Hawk_ in five minutes. Bring some light armaments," Revan commanded as he turned a corner into the Hangar. He boarded the _Hawk_ and began the departing sequence.

"LeBraun to Revan, where are you going Sir?" LeBraun posed. Revan ignored him, for no reason other than that he just didn't hear him. HK and T3 boarded and Revan took off and entered hyper-space. His destination was the Banking Clan's planet of Muunilinst.

"Query: What is our trajectory?" HK snuck up on the unsuspecting Revan.

"We are going to Muunilinst. I need to withdraw a few things from my vault there," Revan explained. HK, satisfied, walked away. Revan slipped into a meditation but he was interrupted very soon.

**"My Love, where have you gone?" **Bastila used the bond that linked the two together.

**"I am withdrawing something for later on. I am sorry for not informing you but I needed to do this sooner rather than later." **Revan answered honestly. She didn't need to know where he was going. She seemed to accept the answer as she didn't ask again. Revan continued meditating until they arrived.

* * *

He landed on the Landing Platform and was greeted by an official of some sort.

"Greetings, Emperor Revan. It is an honor to see you here. What can we do for you?" a Muun introduced.

"I require immediate access to my personal Vault. I assume you can assist me directly?" Emperor Revan ordered. He kept his hard exterior up in order to make an impression.

"Of course Emperor. If you have the password and correct fingerprint/retina scan results, I will escort you there now," he began walking at a fast pace but everyone kept up. They walked past hundreds of Vaults and thousands of people until they reached Emperor Revan's Vault. He took of his glove and placed his left index finger on the scanner. He also removed his mask and placed his left eye in front of that scanner. Finally, he tapped in the password. With that, the Vault door slid open and the Muun left.

"Statement: In meatbag terms, 'wow'," HK almost exclaimed. He was right. All 10.5 trillion credits shined as the lighting fizzed into life.

"Being the Revanchist and then the Emperor does wonders for the payroll," Revan laughed. He walked straight down the middle to a small almost cupboard like room. Inside was what Revan was looking for. There were various items inside. Inside were Revan's old robes from before he was captured by the Jedi Council. A set of Sith and Jedi Master robes. Malak's jaw was floating in a small tank of kolto, incase he wanted it re-attached. Saresh's Circlet was stored inside. Tulak Hord's Mask was sat next to it. Yusanis' shield was in a box with Marka Ragnos' Gauntlets and Bendak's blaster. Ajunta Pall's blade was on a rack with Naga Sadow's Poison Blade and Yusanis' Brand. A Krayt Dragon Pearl was in a small bag with other Lightsaber Crystals. However, the one thing that Revan wanted was at the back on an armour stand. It was the one thing that he kept from the Mandalorian Wars. Mandalore the Ultimate's Helmet was what he came for. He picked it up, put it under his arm and left. With HK and T3 in tow, he walked out, locked the Vault and left the planet. Revan was quite the collector of important and rare items and with that many credits, it was an easy thing to fund.

* * *

When they arrived at The Star Forge, he was bombarded by questions. However, Revan brushed them off and headed straight for the General's Quarters.

* * *

Review Response:

JourneyRocks13: The mask is powerful, I agree. Thank you for the review!


	30. Chapter 30: The Final Touches

"Canderous?" Revan spun round as if to look for Canderous.

"In the back, Revan," He replied. Revan walked through the rather disheveled quarters. There were weapon parts and reports and armour lying around on the floor. Very uncharacteristic for him. The war was getting to him.

"I have a present for you," Revan called out as he found the man tinkering with something. He turned and stared at the object that Revan had under his arm.

"Where the hell did you dig that up from?" Canderous asked, bewildered. Revan smiled as he removed his mask.

"I had it safe somewhere. Would you like it?" Revan informed.

"Hell yeah I would like it!" Canderous exclaimed.

"Then it is yours. If you promise me one thing," Revan chucked it at the older man and he caught it perfectly. Combat training at its finest. He gazed at it for a long time in simple wonder.

"The helmet of Mandalore! Do you have any idea what I would do to get this? This is the key in uniting my people again as a power to be feared again!" Canderous shouted with almost glee.

"Settle down, it isn't yours yet but it can be," Revan tempted.

"What?" Canderous looked up.

"Promise me that I will get the full power of the Mandalorians whenever I request it. No matter what time and what state you are in, I will have what is mine." Revan almost ordered. Canderous simply nodded and Revan accepted that. He left Canderous' quarters and returned to his own. He began thinking everything over again and again. Every eventuality was accounted for. Every backup was in place. Everything was ready. His fleet will be ready in two days and then he would end the Republic.

All of a sudden it clicked. He hadn't been careful at all. He had been damn right stupid! How could he overlook something so small and yet so critical? A few days ago, he had told his advisors everything. All his plans and experiences but, he had done it in the name of safety. Safety against Traya and manipulation. If he had the backup of his advisors, he could take her down but, how far did her influence extend? He had revealed all his plans to a large group of people who could easily spill it to anyone. He thought that he was being paranoid but it was true. He had to counter it somehow. It clicked again

"HK-47 and T3-M4 to my quarters please." he ordered over the comm. These were the only two he could trust. He had to do something that he never thought he would do. He had too, didn't he? He could risk her getting her hand in his plans. He had too and he would. He began meditating. He used all of his power. Every molecule of his being focused on expanding his influence across the Galaxy. He used the Star Forge to help him. He just barely managed it. He got into the minds of everyone on his side. Every soldier, civilian, officer and politician was in his head mingling together. With one great push, he eradicated any memory of his plans from anyone in the galaxy. He removed the sense of Republic loyalty from all over the galaxy, except Coruscant. Finally, he found the captain that had killed Nihlus and implanted a cover story. And with that, he knew no more.

* * *

"Revan! Revan, darling, please! Wake up!" a voice ordered. Revan's mind whirred into action. He knew the voice. It was familiar and female. Very close by his unconscious mind's reckoning. She was clearly very worried and her voice cracked slightly, suggesting she is distressed and sleep deprived. Either that or a good actress. When did he become such a good... detective? His mind reeled to find his last available memory. It was of blacking out. Good start. He had just finished his plan to influence the galaxy. He over exerted himself and lost all energy and his natural reactions took over and now he was here. Now, he had called HK and T3 to discuss something and they must be the reason he was here and in the care of, what he assumed, The Star Forge's medical bay. He began to open his eyes slowly, dreading the almighty white light that was everywhere in medical environments. He should change that.

"Gleeful Observation: Master is waking," the recognised metallic voice of his trusty assassin droid rung throughout the infirmary. The room was completely empty, save the doctor, Bastila (the voice from earlier, he determined) and HK. He sat up slightly and prepared for the bombard of questions.

"What happened?" Bastila leaned over and grabbed him and pulled him into a welcome hug. He smiled slightly.

"I was meditating and got overwhelmed. All this war planning has been tough on me and I just drifted. Sleeping while meditating isn't advised," Revan expertly lied. She smiled, even laughed a bit. The doctor cleared Revan out but told him to come back soon. Revan politely declined to which the doctor replied:

"You galactic leaders are all alike. You can stare down the barrel of a blaster rifle, but you can't stomach a simple medical exam," he retorted as Revan left the room. He escorted Bastila to their shared living space and then left for the Observation Deck. He encountered most of his War Council crowded round a small terminal with looks of fascination. He assumed that something good was happening and went to investigate

"What have I missed?" Revan called out, startling all of his faithful advisors.

"My Lord, the fleet is assembled!" Karath reported with glee. Revan smiled.

"And with some new toys. Meet the _Decimator _class fighter!" Karr added.

"Hyperspace capable, 4 high powered cannons, two pilots and bomber capable. Perfect for taking a high defended planet from a decaying resistance," LeBraun finished. Revan span round and addressed the crew that had now assembled on the Observation Deck. Everyone was waiting for him.

"Channel open Sir!" someone shouted. Revan walked through the masses to the very top of the deck. With a sharp intake of breath, he smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Galactic Empire, it is time to finish this,"

* * *

Review Responses:

JourneyRocks13: It is almost over. Just a few more chapters and then, the end. Thank you for the review!

memmek10k: Thank you! I aim to please. Thanks for the review!


	31. Chapter 31: Travel

"Set course for Coruscant, maximum speed," Revan ordered from the comm which linked to all of the vessels assembled in the fleet. In less than a second, the fleet vanished from the Lehon system and hurtled towards Coruscant. Revan and all of his War Council were stood overlooking the techs and staff on the bridge of _The Return_. _The Return_ was at the head of the fleet and led the Sith portion of the joint attack force. Other leaders had been picked to head the other species' contributions to the death of the Republic. Revan stood looking at the stars zipping past as his fleet sped towards the end of his life long toils. Finally, he would finish the war he had started all those years ago.

"Status?" Revan inquired.

"We are on course for Coruscant at maximum possible speeds and the fleet is already maneuvering into attack formation. Our E.T.A is approximately seven hours. All troops are fully equipped and standing by in their transports. All pilots are ready for launch in their fighters and the _Decimator_ class fighters are catching up to us from The Star Forge and are forming up into their attack groups," Karath reported. Revan nodded and moved for the communication system. He linked _The Return's_ comm system in with the galaxy wide comm system. A small beep rung throughout the room as everyone turned.

"Everyone, and I mean everyone, stop whatever you are doing and listen to me. A fleet of over 10,000 vessels from all corners of the known galaxy is hurtling towards Coruscant with the intention of the destruction of the Republic and the Jedi. This war that has lasted so long will finally finish. Whoever loses will be crippled beyond repair and the victor will have complete victory. So, whether you pray for Republic or Empire victory know this, I will not stop this fight until everyone is safe. If that means, I must kill the rebels on Coruscant, I will. If that means, I must kill the Hutts and The Exchange, I will. If that means I must kill the True Sith Emperor, I will. Never doubt that." Emperor Revan spoke. He then to the front of the bridge where he continued watching the stars. Bastila came up.

"This is it then? The end?" she asked.

"I guess so," he turned his head to face her.

"So surreal, isn't it? Hard to think that almost a year ago me and you were the Republic's heroes. Now, they are on their knees to us. Emperor and Empress," Bastila smiled.

"My Empress. You said that your mother was on Manaan?" Revan inquired.

"Yes. Her treatment goes well. She will be able to leave soon," Bastila enlightened.

"Then we shall be married." Revan kissed her lightly and she walked away, smiling. Mission approached next.

"Rev," she said.

"Mish," he responded.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"I know. I'm sorry too." he revealed. They embraced and all unsaid things were conveyed in that embrace. Mission left and Zaalbar was next.

"I was right about you," he growled.

"Were you?" Revan raised an eyebrow.

"I told you that you were a good person which is why I chose to follow you, even with a life debt," he informed. Revan smiled.

"Ah, glad I could live up to expectations," he joked.

"My father contacted me before we left. He will be unable to continue as Clan Chief soon," Zaalbar roared quietly.

"Then after this battle, I will release you to your father. That I swear." Revan promised. Zaalbar nodded and strolled back. Canderous walked up next.

"Revan. I can't thank you enough. With this helmet, my people can flourish again," Canderous started.

"It was my pleasure. Despite our supposed rivalry, I believe the Mandalorians are a proud and powerful people worthy of living on," Revan explained.

"I still don't know why we started that war, even if we didn't know you would join," Canderous mused.

"The True Sith coerced you. You stood no chance against us," Revan jested. Canderous laughed, nodded and smiled.

"No we didn't. Really Revan, thanks. Clan Ordo will rise again," he thought aloud.

"Yes it will." Revan encouraged. Canderous was pulled away and T3 rolled up. He beeped something at him which only Revan understood. They had a merry conversation about killing the Republic and making sure T3's role was not diminished. T3 was distracted by a comm alert and HK strutted up.

"Statement: I am experiencing a meatbag feeling known as 'excitement'. Or something similar," HK divulged.

"Really? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. How are the 50's?" Revan laughed.

"Explanation: The HK-50 series is loaded onto many ships in the fleet and are reporting at 100% battle readiness," HK read from his memory core.

"Good. After this, we should think about getting a 51 series going, if only to increase effectiveness?" Revan posed.

"Pondered Statement: That may be agreeable, Master," HK paused before and after the statement.

"Good good." Revan finalised. HK resumed a patrol route around the bridge. Juhani came up next with Belaya and Dustil.

"Revan," Juhani's accent purred.

"Belaya, Juhani, Dustil are you ready for this?" Revan cautiously asked.

"Yeah Revan, we've been training for this for a long time!" Dustil enthusiastically called.

"Good. Keep yourselves safe out there, it will be a warzone." Revan warned. All nodded and walked away, conversing. Karath came next.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I believe so. You?" Revan questioned.

"I am only in the space battle. I have less of a risk of dying than you do," Karath countered.

"On the contrary, one hull breach kills you. I can survive one laser," Revan challenged.

"Yet not one saber strike or collapsing building. Stay safe." Karath ordered before going. Karr handed Revan a report on _Decimator _numbers.

"Good. How are you?" Revan read it over quickly.

"I feel... apprehensive. Yet, I know you... we will not fail," Karr explained.

"This is only the beginning, Karr." Revan reminded.


	32. Chapter 32: Hyperspace

LeBraun approached next. He stood in front of Revan and saluted.

"It has been an honour to serve you, Revan," LeBraun smiled.

"It has and will be an honour. It's not over yet," Revan informed.

"I know. In case it is, however, I wish to make my opinion known." LeBraun explained.

"Then I feel the same way LeBraun. You are a good Admiral and a decent man." Revan finalised. LeBraun nodded and joined Karr and Karath. Meetra came up followed by her group consisting of Atton, Bao-Dur, Mical, Mira and G0-T0.

"Revan, hope you have fun," Meetra began.

"Your attitude never ceases to amaze me, Meetra," Revan laughed through his mask. He forgot that he hadn't taken it off since he left for the Muunilinst.

"Gotta keep a positive outlook. Besides, we're gonna win anyway. No one could stand up to us, not now." Meetra smirked.

"Defeat is unlikely but not impossible." G0-T0 almost reprimanded. Revan struggled to keep a straight face and nodded sternly.

"Yes, Surik. Stay focussed." Revan half chastised.

"Nothing wrong with being optimistic, is there?" Mical chimed in from the back.

"Being realistic is fun too." Mira reminded.

"I agree with Mira." Revan added before leaving the group to argue about optimism vs realism. He strolled over to Smith, who was overlooking the operations section of the bridge.

"Having fun, Revan?" Smith asked, smiling.

"It is fun to listen to all the of the Council worry about the battle," Revan revealed.

"They are just trying to impress you as this is the biggest battle they have been in working for you," Smith informed.

"Over 2000 ships is one of largest battle I have been a part of," Revan laughed.

"Plus, we don't know what the Republic has in store for us." Smith remembered.

"I am sure we can handle it." Revan patted Smith on the back before walking away. He resumed his position at the head of the bridge as he looked out into the hyperspace tunnel.

"This is it then?" Valerica crept up behind Revan as he looked out.

"It is indeed. What can we expect?" Revan inquired.

"My sources on Coruscant have been rooted out and killed. Admiral Onasi has removed the 'filth from his planet' which includes my sources," Valerica divulged.

"How did he find out?" Revan was puzzled as to how Carth found out about our intelligence agents.

"He raided the planet for supplies and discovered my people and their equipment before they executed them. He has gone slightly mad with power on Coruscant," Valerica enlightened.

"I think we may have guessed that would happen. Is there anything we know about their defences?" Revan hoped they had found out something.

"Around 1000 ships, Jedi support, lots of men plus drafting civilians. Air support will be minimal due to them trying to stop us in space but they may have atmosphere only vehicles. Apart from that, it is speculation," Valerica listed. It was a shocking revelation that we knew so little.

"What can we speculate?" Revan wondered.

"That they will have civilian conscripts who will work in the army and the shipyards to produce new ships and vehicles and the Jedi will make up a lot of their forces. The few experienced officers that they have will be on the ships to delay us as long as possible." Valerica reeled off.

"Let's see what Talis says about it?" Revan said, nodding to Talis who was watching the news feed on a terminal.

"Just seeing people's reactions on the news is heartbreaking. To watch everyone forsake what you built and fought to protect for so long is horrible," Talis snivelled.

"I understand. It must be tough to watch what you built, fall away. I used to look at the Republic and feel like that. The thing I saved had become so degraded," Revan reminisced. She scowled slightly and gave Revan a frown before returning to the terminal.

"We tried our best damn it! Onderon did our best to stay away from your famed corruption and then I had a war to fight when I became Chancellor," Talis attempted to defend herself.

"I understand that and Onderon was never a problem but there is a reason I fight this war...," Revan started.

"And I am fully aware of your reasons Revan but, you will never make me truly turn away from something I have believed in for a long time," Talis finished. Revan stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. He thought that Talis had changed her mind and seen his point of view but she clearly was devoted to her beliefs.

"Any idea what we can expect down on Coruscant?" Revan probed for information.

"Not anymore. I left a long time ago according to my sources. Things have changed a lot," Talis apprised.

"You still have sources?" Revan was disturbed that Talis had sources in what was effectively the enemy.

"The Republic Military are all too happy to tell me how good things are without me," Talis drawled.

"Gloating," Revan whispered.

"Indeed. They are more like you than they want to admit," Talis raised her eyebrows at the window as the ships moved position.

"Thanks! I do not think we gloat too much," Revan exclaimed.

"No, I meant the 'no democracy' part of it," Talis joked.

"There will be some democracy in The Empire. It is called The Imperial Senate." Revan ended. He walked over to Lord Sion and Reave. They were the only two people not speaking but they were training in the corner and had attracted a viewing. They were not going seriously but they were not being friendly. When they finished, Revan sat next to them both.

"Good fight guys. Do not kill each other at all, please. I need my fighters," Revan japed.

"I doubt I could kill a Sith Lord," Reave took a drink of water during his sentence.

"You could not," Lord Sion's grumpy voice permeated the rather quiet atmosphere.

"Well, he is right. You couldn't kill any of us," Revan patted him on the back before he stood and the ships began to slow down.

"Sir! We are exiting hyperspace in Coruscant space!"


End file.
